Mestre do Encantamento
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Começa no verão depois do sétimo ano, quando a guerra está à toda, com um inexplicável momento de ternura. Qual é esse sentimento inexplicável que Hermione experimenta? E como ela pode fazer Snape discutí lo com ela, quando tudo que ele quer é evitá la?
1. Prólogo

Mestre do Encantamento

* * *

Prólogo

Era o verão logo após o sétimo ano, e a guerra estava no auge. Hermione estava em seu turno no revezamento e cuidava do Quartel General, junto com Minerva McGonagall. Logo após a meia noite, houve batidas frenéticas na porta, e Hermione correu para receber Severo Snape e Remo Lupin, com uma inconsciente Ninfadora Tonks apoiada entre eles.

Minerva se apressou em ajudá-los enquanto carregavam Tonks para um dos quartos no primeiro andar e colocaram-na cuidadosamente na cama. Com uma calma magistral, Minerva examinou Tonks e disse:

– Ela foi estuporada e bateu a cabeça quando caiu. Eu ficarei sentada aqui com ela até ela acordar.

Lupin esticou-se e tocou Hermione no ombro. – Severo e eu precisamos falar com você, Hermione.

Lupin a guiou de volta para a cozinha, onde todos os membros da Ordem pareciam se reunir no Quartel General. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e falou para Severo:

– Coloque a chaleira no fogo, por favor, Severo. Todos nós ficaríamos melhor com uma xícara de chá.

Snape aquiesceu sem nenhuma palavra, alcançando o conjunto de chá. Hermione percebeu um corte na mão dele, e viu que tento ele quanto o Lupin estavam em suas piores formas, esgotados e sujos.

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

– Nós tivemos uma informação... – Lupin olhou involuntariamente para Snape – de que sua família era alvo de Comensais da Morte, mas nós não sabíamos quando eles planejavam atacar. Tonks e Mundugo Fletcher estavam mantendo a casa de seus pais sob proteção. Esta noite, nós descobrimos que os Comensais da Morte estavam a caminho. Severo e eu fomos o mais rápido que pudemos, Hermione; nós mandamos avisos ao Moody e ao Shacklebolt, e eles estavam a caminho também. Quando Severo e eu chegamos na casa, ela estava vazia. Tonks estava no chão no jardim do quintal, inconsciente. Dunga está morto.

Hermione arfou um soluço terrível, e Lupin segurou sua mão. Impacientemente, Snape deu as costas para o conjunto de chá e tirou uma garrafa de conhaque de um armário. Ele serviu uma medida de conhaque na xícara de chá, e a pressionou na outra mão dela.

– Beba isso, Srta. Granger. Devagar. – A voz dele era baixa mas autoritária. Hermione virou seu rosto molhado de lágrimas para olhá-lo; depois de sete anos como sua aluna, ela estava acostumada a obedecer seus comandos. O rosto de Snape estava impassível, mas seus olhos eram aterradores. Com a mão temendo, ela levou a xícara aos lábios e bebeu o líquido flamejante. Imediatamente, ela sentiu o calor escorregar garganta abaixo, começando a aquecer e acalmá-la. Ele balançou a cabeça em aprovação, enquanto Lupin falou novamente:

– Nós fizemos uma busca pela casa, Hermione. Houve uma luta, disso nós temos certeza. Seus pais não estavam lá. Agora, nós não sabemos se aconteceu alguma coisa de ruim para eles. Nós enviamos um alerta, e a maioria da Ordem está procurando por eles agora. Você não deve se desesperar. Alguém vai nos contatar assim que souberem e alguma coisa.

A chaleira começou a assoviar, e Remo levantou para colocar a água fervente dentro do bule. Snape se moveu para ocupar seu lugar, indicando sem palavras que Hermione tomasse mais um gole do conhaque.

Falando no costumeiro tom impassível, Snape continuou a história. – Nós esperamos até Dumbledore chegar; ele está levando o corpo de Fletcher para a irmã. Os outros foram procurar seus pais, e nós trouxemos Tonks para cá. St. Mungos está sendo vigiado pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Lupin colocou três xícaras na mesa e colocou o chá quente e forte para cada um deles. Ele completou cada xícara com uma medida de conhaque e empurrou uma para Hermione.

– Beba, Hermione. Isto vai ajudar, eu prometo. – Hermione tomou agradecidamente a segunda xícara entre as mãos trêmulas, agradecida pelo calor. Snape a observou até ela começar a beber o líquido quente. Ele então tomou rapidamente seu próprio chá, resmungou algo sobre um banho, e deixou a cozinha.

Lupin começou a falar com Hermione num modo gentil e distraído, perguntando sobre os planos dela de ir para a Universidade na Bulgária no final do mês e sobre Rony e Harry começarem o curso de aurores no próximo mês de janeiro. Contou uma história ou duas sobre seus dias na Universidade, até Snape reaparecer na cozinha, vestido com calças largas pretas e um suéter também preto, seu cabelo negro ainda molhado do banho. Lupin o olhou com surpresa.

– Tendo problemas para dormir, Severo? – ele perguntou.

– Minerva me pediu para que você subisse, Lupin.

Lupin se levantou para servir mais uma xícara de chá. – Eu vou subir, então – disse, colocando também a garrafa de conhaque no bolso de suas vestes. – Hermione, você deveria tentar dormir. Severo, vamos sair às 7:00? – Com o aceno de cabeça positivo e quieto de Snape, Lupin deixou a cozinha.

– Se já terminou o seu chá, Srta. Granger, deveria tentar dormir agora. Eu não dormirei e cobrirei o seu turno. – O tom de Snape era prático. Sua conduta demonstrava que ele não estava oferecendo favor ou ajuda, simplesmente constatando a realidade.

Hermione se levantou, sentindo-se pasma e amedrontada, assim como um pouco bêbada. Ela balançou em pé, e Snape chegou mais perto para colocar uma mão estabilizadora no cotovelo dela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro do xampu que ele usou para lavar o cabelo e da sua loção pós-barba. Ele era uma cabeça inteira mais alto que ela, e pela primeira vez, ela estava consciente da largura do peito deste homem e da força rígida dos braços dele. Uma energia incomum parecia emanar dele; ela sentiu o poder a envolver, entrar em sua essência, e seu coração disparou. Ela notou o ângulo do queixo dele, com uma fascinação surpreendente, e soube do desejo de pressionar os lábios no pulso batendo na garganta dele. Quando ele a tocou, ela sentiu sua barriga se revirar.

Sem medo, ela colocou uma mão no peito dele e olhou dentro de seus impenetráveis olhos negros.

– Por favor, não me afaste, professor – ela sussurrou, olhando de baixo para ele, suplicante.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, eles ficaram daquela maneira na cozinha aconchegante do numero 12 do Largo Grimmauld. A palma da mão dela, descansando abaixo do coração dele, registrou a contínua, se acelerada, cadência. Ela sentiu a pressão dos dedos dele na pele de seu braço, quase uma carícia. Sem fôlego, ela observou a boca normalmente taciturna relaxar – será que ela somente imaginou o suavizar no olhar de obsidiana dele? O que era esta força no ar entre eles que parecia tão viscosa e parecia tão quente e ao mesmo tempo traiçoeira? Com sua mão livre, ela alcançou ao redor dele, ignorando seu enrijecer instintivo, sem se importar que seu movimento desalojava a mão dele do seu braço, e vagarosamente reuniu uma boa parte das costas da camisa dele. Ela precisava deste contato, requeria-o, ansiava por ele. Fechando os olhos, ela colocou a cabeça cheia e cachos embaixo do queixo dele e pressionou seu corpo suave contra o angular dele.

Snape ficou ali, rígido no abraço dela. Hermione estava distraída absorta do desconforto dele; ela se sentiu segura e confortada e uma outra emoção para a qual ela não tinha nome. Agarrando-se nele com os olhos fechados, ela não podia ver nem a expressão de agonia no rosto dele nem os punhos cerrados seguros deliberadamente ao lado do corpo dele.

Rápido demais, a campainha tocou, e ele a afastou dele, caminhando a passos largos para fora da cozinha sem um olhar para trás. Ela o seguiu, ouvindo vozes excitadas no corredor, e caminhou direto para Rony e Harry, que estavam correndo a frente dos outros membros da Ordem.

– Hermione! – Rony estava ofegante. – Nós temos os seus pais a salvo, na Toca!

Harry a olhou de perto e secou uma lágrima da bochecha dela com as costas da mão. – Moody e Shacklebolt conseguiram tirá-los de lá enquanto Tonks e Dunga seguraram os Comensais da Morte. Você está bem?

Rony agarrou sua mão e começou a puxá-la para a porta. – Nós a levaremos até eles, venha...

Hermione estava apenas minimamente consciente dos sorrisos e tapinhas dos outros membros da Ordem agrupados no hall, que tiravam os casacos e discutiam sobre um jantar improvisado com o que quer que tivesse dentro do armário. Snape permaneceu imóvel, o grupo os separando, enquanto Rony a puxava pela mão e Harry a guiava por trás. Seu "Obrigada, Professor" se perdeu no tumulto, e ele meramente inclinou a cabeça para ela enquanto ela era levada dali.

Ela não o viu novamente.

* * *

**continua... Master of Enchantment by Subversa Traduzido por Regine Manzato - 2007**

* * *

_N/T: Oi pessoas!! Bom, aqui estou eu, traduzindo mais uma fic maravilhosa! _

_Gostaria de agradecer a Subversa por permitir a tradução. _

_FerPotter, obrigada por betar!_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Hermione sorriu e apertou as mãos daqueles que lhe desejavam sorte, parecendo ser cada centímetro a orgulhosa graduanda – mas somente ela sabia o quanto se sentia desanimada e como os dias por vir a assomavam, vazios.

Seus pais ficaram tão felizes quando ela concordou com a festa que eles planejaram de boas vindas ao seu regresso da Universidade da Bulgária. Agora aqui estava ela, cercada por todos seus antigos amigos de escola e vários de seus antigos professores, e tudo o que ela notava era a única pessoa que não estava presente.

Ela parou e apertou a mão da Profa. McGonagall antes de ir falar com o Prof. Dumbledore. O Prof. Flitwick, absorvido em uma conversa com Artur Weasley e Alastor Moody, acenou para ela de seu acento num dos bancos altos do barzinho dos pais dela. Harry e Gina estavam à mesa, rindo com Fred e Angelina num jogo de cartas. Jorge e Carlinhos estavam imersos numa discussão sobre quadribol com Simas e Olívio Wood. Katie Bell sentava com Parvati e Lilá, balançando as cabeças com a conversa sobre esportes. Rony tinha uma mão possessiva sobre Luna Lovegood, que conversava seriamente com Remo Lupin. Remo pegou Hermione olhando para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso imperceptível. Ela sorriu de volta, lembrando-se de quando ele declarara que ela era a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade. Como sua inteligência a ajudaria agora?

– Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos...

O tom brincalhão dele sempre tocava seu coração. Hermione ergueu o olhar para os olhos brilhantes de Alvo Dumbledore.

– Eu acredito que um nuque esteja mais a minha altura – ela protestou.

– Parece que todos estão se divertindo, exceto a convidada de honra – Dumbledore observou, seus olhos se estreitando quando lhe lançou um olhar indireto.

– Ah, diretor, eu estou tão feliz em ver vocês todos! – Hermione protestou.

– Assim como estamos felizes em vê-la, minha querida. Um diploma avançado em Feitiços, assim como em Poções, da Universidade da Bulgária? Graduação com as mais altas honrarias? Estas são realizações pelas quais você deve ficar justificavelmente orgulhosa. Por que, então, eu sinto melancolia?

– Apenas... indecisão, professor. Eu não sei o que eu quero fazer agora.

– Seu próximo passo, sim, vamos discutir isso, tudo bem? Quais são suas opções? – Dumbledore entornou sua xícara nos lábios e levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora enquanto tomava um gole.

Hermione encontrou-se dobrando nervosamente suas vestes com os dedos. – Durmstrang me ofereceu um cargo de professora assistente em Poções. Beauxbatons me ofereceu o cargo de mestre de Feitiços para os alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano, e o Ministro da Magia quer me entrevistar...

– ... e essas opções não são satisfatórias? – Dumbledore colocou sua pergunta numa voz suave e pensativa.

– Todas elas são maravilhosas. Eu nunca esperei receber tanto reconhecimento. – Então ela encontrou o olhar dele, momentaneamente impressionada com sua própria sorte. – Todo mundo tem sido tão elogioso. Tenho certeza que não fui a única pessoa a um dia completar um curso em duas matérias ao mesmo tempo!

A campainha tocou, e eles se distraíram momentaneamente quando Neville Longbottom e sua esposa grávida, a antes Ana Abbott, entraram na sala. Harry se levantou rapidamente para dar um tapinha no ombro de Neville, enquanto Gina e Alícia correram para abraçar Ana e perguntar do bebê. Hermione acenou para eles, esperando que o seu rosto não demonstrasse o forte desapontamento que ela sentia.

– Mas você não foi cumprimentada por todos, não é, Hermione?

Sentindo-se momentaneamente nua diante do olhar penetrante, ela olhou dentro de olhos dele e não viu nada além de completa compreensão. Repentinamente, ela decidiu não mentir.

– Não, diretor, não por todo mundo. – Horrorizada, sentiu lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

Discretamente, Dumbledore passou para ela um lenço branco como a neve do bolso de suas vestes azul meia-noite.

– Ele é um homem difícil, minha querida. Você tem certeza que não há nenhum outro futuro que você preferiria perseguir?

Hermione usou o lenço para secar as malditas lágrimas, cuidando para não borrar sua maquiagem. – Não tenho certeza se tenho alguma escolha na questão, professor. Ele não responde minhas corujas, e ele não está aqui. Ele não tem nenhum interesse no meu futuro. Obviamente.

Dumbledore a considerou por um momento, depois disse:

– Resultados desejáveis são alcançados com planejamento cuidadoso e trabalho duro; não era sempre você quem acreditava nisso?

Hermione mordeu o lábio e olhou para lado. Eles continuaram juntos em silêncio por um momento, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Hermione sofria ao ver Harry puxar Gina para o seu colo e colocar as mãos na barriga dela, onde o bebê deles crescia. Rony conduzia Luna para a mesa de cartas, e Ana Longbottom sorriu quando viu o anel de noivado de Luna. Hermione sabia que Rony havia gastado todo seu primeiro salário depois do treinamento para auror no anel da ortoclásio que estava no dedo de Luna. O casamento deles estava marcado para o Natal. Ela estava feliz, muito feliz mesmo, por todos aqueles que ela amava.

Mas ela se sentia tão deixada de lado, tão deslocada com a alegria deles.

Dumbledore tocou seu ombro e ela levantou os olhos para ele, só para encontrar o olhar dele em Minerva McGonagall, que agora olhava fotos de bebê com Molly Weasley.

Minerva disse: – Molly, o bebê parece com a Fleur, só que com o cabelo do Gui! – E ambas riram, observando a bebezinha ruiva da foto que se movia balançar a mãozinha fechada.

Hermione ouviu Dumbledore dizer suavemente:

– Não se afaste do amor, minha querida. Ele é um pássaro raro e não espera para sempre para ser capturado e adorado. Se você se afastar do amor, ele pode não estar lá quando você voltar procurando por ele.

Naquele exato momento, Minerva olhou para eles e concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente. Molly, distraída das fotos de sua neta, sorriu para Hermione. – Como está o agradável Vítor Krum, querida?

Hermione se despediu de seus últimos convidados, abraçando e beijando Rony e Harry por último. Ela sabia que eles estavam mistificados com a reserva dela, mas ela não sabia como explicar seus sentimentos para eles. Agradecidamente, seus pais já haviam ido para a cama. Agora ela teria algum abençoado momento de paz e silêncio. Tirando os sapatos, ela se encolheu no sofá, onde rapidamente Bichento se juntou a ela, e os minutos se passaram enquanto ela afagava o pêlo alaranjado dele e considerava a oferta de Dumbledore. Estava na hora dela planejar seu próximo passo. Ela servira em uma guerra, pelo bem de toda a bruxandade. Agora ela travaria sua própria guerra, pelos desejos de seu coração.

Hermione não era nada senão determinada.

* * *

Hermione aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts e gastou alguns momentos para se localizar. O castelo crescia à sua frente no fim de tarde de verão, e a beleza dele trouxe um nó à sua garganta. Tanto de sua vida, a melhor parte de sua vida, teve lugar atrás daquelas paredes antigas. Com sua mala em uma mão e a gaiola de Bichento na outra, ela começou a subir a longa estrada. Ela ouviu um barulho alto de aparatação atrás dela, seguido por um estardalhaço e um alguns xingamentos mudos. Hermione girou e riu com prazer quando viu sua velha amiga, Ninfadora Tonks, esparramada sobre uma mochila rosa-choque.

– Eu sou tão desastrada! – Tonks disse irritada, lutando para ficar em pé.

– Você é perfeitamente a Tonks de sempre! – Hermione disse, e ela colocou sua bagagem no chão para abraçar sua amiga menor. – Estou tão feliz em vê-la! Quando você chegou da Groenlândia?

Tonks a olhou boquiaberta. – Groenlândia? Quem lhe disse que eu estava na... não, deixa eu adivinhar...

E juntas, as garotas disseram:

– Olho-Tonto Moody!

Quando Tonks terminou de rir sua risada vigorosa, ela disse:

– Eu estava no País de Gales! Para uma investigação! Olho-Tonto acha que existem conspirações em todos os lugares. Se alguém realmente precisa de uma boa Poção da Paz, é ele.

Vendo o pequeno desconforto de Hermione com a menção de uma poção, Tonks pegou sua mochila e agarrou a gaiola de Bichento na outra mão.

– Como você está? Desculpe ter perdido sua festa de boas-vindas. Estava todo mundo lá? O Rony pagou mico?

Aliviada com a mudança de assunto, Hermione pegou sua mala e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo com Tonks.

– Rony está noivo da Luna Lovegood.

Tonks inclinou a cabeça para um lado. – Como você se sente sobre isso?

Hermione sorriu. – Luna é a melhor pessoa no mundo para o Rony. Eles nunca, jamais discutem e ela consegue acalmá-lo e fazê-lo calar a boca com um olhar. É incrível.

– Eu não achei que ele fosse conseguir superar você e o Vítor. Ele estava louco com o assunto da última vez que o vi. – Tonks balançou a cabeça, pasma. – Que boca!

Hermione sorriu abertamente para ela. – Ele está quase tranqüilo agora, Tonks. Ele e Luna estão profundamente apaixonados. Rony nunca me amou; ele apenas achava que era meu dono. Eu era a única fêmea na sua órbita com quem ele não tinha parentesco. – Dando de ombros, ela continuou: – Se não fosse a Luna, Rony jamais teria passado pelo treinamento de auror. Harry e Gina realmente acreditavam que ele ia bombar no treinamento, até eles o arrastarem para uma festa na casa do Neville e da Ana Longbottom. Luna estava na festa; ela e Rony tornaram-se inseparáveis desde aquela noite. Luna sempre foi apaixonada pelo Rony, da maneira dela. Eu realmente espero que eles sejam felizes.

– Bem, todo mundo sabe que eu tenho uma sorte dos diabos com caras. – Tonks disse pesarosamente. – Eu achei que Minerva havia me pedido para visitá-la porque tinha algum professor novo para me arranjar. – O corajoso sorrisinho de Tonks era doloroso de se ver. – Mas já que você está aqui, talvez ela esteja apenas promovendo uma festa do pijama!

Hermione balançou a cabeça enquanto ela e Tonks evitaravam o Salgueiro Lutador.

– Eu estou aqui para ajudar a organizar o Simpósio de Educação. Então talvez haja um cara misterioso. – Ela deu um risinho com a cara cômica de Tonks. – Você deve estar imaginando coisas, Tonks. Você é miuda, e fofa, e engraçada; vários homens são apaixonados por você. – Ela pensou consigo mesma: _Eu conheço um que é, com certeza!_

Tonks parou por um momento e colocou uma mão no braço de Hermione. – O que aconteceu com Vítor, Hermione? Nós todos pensamos...

Hermione sorriu calmamente. – Vítor me pediu para ficar, Tonks. Ele quer casar comigo. Eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Eu não amo o Vítor dessa maneira.

Tonks balançou a cabeça. – Você não ama o Vítor, você não ama o Rony; todos esses homens perfeitamente bacanas querem você e você não quer eles. Qual é o problema?

Hermione deu de ombros e recomeçou a caminhar.

Tonks teimosamente permaneceu parada. – Hermione, eu estou lembrando de uma conversa que nós tivemos quando você tinha apenas dezesseis anos...

Hermione continuou andando obstinadamente em direção ao castelo. – Eu não sei do que você está falando, Tonks – ela disse por sobre o ombro.

– ... quando você e a Gina me falavam os seus mais profundos e obscuros segredos de amores...

– Tenho certeza que não lembro de nada disso – ela disse, sem olhar para trás, caminhado mais rápido.

– ... e você disse que tinha uma queda pelo...

– TONKS!

Hermione girou nos calcanhares, seu rosto ficando um vermelho vivo, para ver Tonks rindo tão forte que ela teve que colocar a gaiola do gato e a mochila no chão e se inclinar para recuperar o fôlego. Bichento, cansado com o progresso lento para o castelo, colocou uma pata entre as barras e abriu o trinco da gaiola para poder correr e esticar as patas.

Hermione voltou tempestivamente para onde Tonks estava rindo e disse numa voz mais baixa:

– Por favor, NÃO me faça passar vergonha, Tonks. Aquilo era coisa de menininha boba. Nós somos todas adultas agora.

Ela teve um momento de impaciência, esperando Tonks prometer se comportar. Então os olhos de Tonks se arregalaram num alarme cômico, e Hermione sentiu uma sensação percorrer sua espinha quando uma voz suave e sinistra disse:

– Não posso lhe dizer o quanto estou aliviado em ouvir isso.

Virando-se rapidamente, Hermione encontrou Severo Snape parado bem atrás dela. Seu olhar de desprezo característico estava firmemente no lugar e seus pesados olhos negros traziam uma expressão de tédio benigno. Seu olhar faminto consumiu os cabelos negros, agora riscados com prata, a pele pálida, o nariz de gancho, e o rígido traje preto.

Tomando um fôlego profundo e trêmulo, ela disse:

– B-boa noite, Prof. Snape.

Snape inclinou a cabeça levemente, seus olhos jamais deixando o rosto dela, e ele disse:

– Srta. Granger.

– E aí, Severo, beleza? – Tonks disse, dando um sorriso de lado para o Snape.

Ainda observando o rosto de Hermione, Snape disse:

– Olá, Tonks.

Hermione encontrou-se sem palavras e imobilizada pela força do olhar firme dele. Ela ouviu Tonks murmurar qualquer coisa sobre como Bichento havia escapado da gaiola e perguntando sobre os planos de Snape para as férias de verão, e ainda assim os olhos negros dele perfuravam seus doces olhos castanhos. Ela estava incapaz de pensar, incapaz de falar, incapaz de se mover, de tão hipnotizada que estava por ele.

Tonks estava caminhando para um silêncio desconcertado, e Hermione tentava desesperadamente quebrar o contato visual com Snape, quando um alegre: – Então você as encontrou, Severo! Sejam bem-vindas, senhoritas! – a despertou para desviar o olhar dele, além na trilha, para Remo Lupin.

– Remo! – Tonks gritou e correu para abraçá-lo. – Você está bárbaro!

– Ninfadora, minha querida, você está maravilhosa, também – Lupin respondeu num tom perfeitamente sério. Dando um aperto final no ombro dela, ele a colocou de lado e caminhou para pegar a mão de Hermione.

– Bem-vinda, Hermione – ele disse, sorrindo para ela. Hermione se encontrou inspecionando-o mais de perto do que na casa dos seus pais na semana anterior e estava satisfeita em ver que concordava com a estimativa de Tonks sobre a condição dele. A cor dele era boa, seus olhos estavam luminosos e suas vestes eram novas e bem feitas. Salvo pelo embranquecer dos cabelos cor de areia dele e algumas cicatrizes velhas, ele parecia melhor e mais jovem do que jamais o vira.

Antes que ela pudesse responder à Lupin, Snape falou novamente, tão perto do seu ouvido que ela podia sentir seu cabelo se mexer com o alento dele quando ele disse:

– Você ouviu do que ele a chamou? E ela não gritou, protestou, ou o azarou.

Tonks riu alto, assim como Lupin. Hermione se virou uma fração de centímetro em direção à voz de veludo e encontrou o olhar intenso de Snape ainda focado no seu rosto, mas com - poderia ser? – o fantasma de um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela se sentiu corar até a raiz dos cabelos e ficou muito agradecida pelo apoio gentil de Lupin, que a ajudou a se lembrar de onde estava. Ela apertou a mão dele e disse:

– Você _está_ notavelmente bem, Remo. Fico tão contente.

Um sorriso jovial se rompeu no rosto de Lupin. – Vocês meninas precisam parar com os elogios; eu acho que vou ficar vermelho.

Ele se abaixou e pegou a gaiola do gato e a mala da Hermione e começou a caminhar para o castelo. – Minerva mandou Severo para encontrar vocês duas antes do anoitecer; nós jantaremos nos aposentos dela essa noite, e ela me disse para não nos atrasarmos!

Tonks enroscou seu braço no de Lupin e começou a conversar com ele sobre os amigos em comum que tinham na Ordem enquanto se dirigiam para a entrada do castelo. Antes que Hermione pudesse dar um passo naquela direção, Snape entrou no seu caminho, parando muito próximo dela.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o poder da presença dele, depois, com um determinado levantar do queixo orgulhoso, ela disse:

– Não devemos deixar a Minerva esperando.

Numa voz cheia de doce ameaça, ele respondeu:

– Mas, Srta. Granger, antecipação é um elixir perigoso, não é?

Enchendo-se de coragem para olhar dentro dos olhos dele, ela disse:

– Só se o evento antecipado se materializa, Prof. Snape. De outra forma, a espera inútil é uma provocação, e uma chatice."

Quando ela desviou dele, esperando por um movimento impetuoso e majestoso até as portas do castelo, ela ouviu seu divertido: – Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger – e soube que estava infelizmente fora do páreo.

* * *

**continua... Master of Enchantment by Subversa - Traduzida por Regine Manzato**

* * *

_N/T: Oi galera! A Subversa manda agradecer os reviews carinhosos! Continuem mandando reviews!_

_O capítulo 1 está aí e eu acredito que o próximo vem no Sábado que vem! Vou tentar manter uma relugaridade pra atualizar, ok?!_

_Ps: Pra quem está há tanto tempo acompanhando "A Fortaleza Interior", tem dois capítulos novos no snapemione ponto cjb ponto net. A Idamae tirou umas férias até Merlin sabe quando S_

_É isso aí gente! _


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Severo Snape estava sentado quieto na poltrona de couro em frente à lareira da sala dos professores. As janelas estavam abertas para as brisas leves da noite de verão; em deferência à estação, seu cálice tinha um Riesling seco, melhor do que o conhaque que ele preferia no tempo frio.

O jantar nos aposentos de Minerva fora tedioso. A comida dela era, na melhor das hipóteses, passável. O diretor se juntou a eles, e Severo sabia que Dumbledore estava em sua melhor forma interferente. Dumbledore e Minerva estavam desavergonhadamente tentando juntar Ninfadora Tonks e Remo Lupin num casal. Na opinião de Snape, nem mesmo uma metamoformaga barulhenta e desajeitada com todo o charme feminino de um Tronquilho iria querer se casar com um lobisomem – mesmo um lobisomem com um novo emprego fixo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Quanto ao lobisomem, ele teria sorte se encontrasse QUALQUER mulher para casar com um bundão daqueles.

Severo fez uma cara feia ao pensar em Lupin. Pela segunda vez, Lupin fora escolhido, em cima de sua própria candidatura ao cargo, para ser o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. No calor de cooperação e tolerância que seguiu a guerra, até mesmo um lobisomem poderia se tornar um profissional respeitável; os avanços na Poção Mata-cão significavam que ele só precisava passar as noites do ciclo da lua cheia como um lobisomem; seus dias podiam ser passados na sala de aula.

Não que Severo desejasse algum mal para Lupin. Ele nunca fora um amigo durante os tempos de escola, mas também não fora um dos comandantes dos tormentos de Severo, como Tiago Potter e Sirius Black foram. No tempo em que serviram à Ordem durante a guerra, Severo e Lupin desenvolveram uma relação de trabalho fácil. Não uma amizade - jamais uma amizade; Severo nem tinha e nem desejava amigos.

Severo se sentou mais para frente e serviu outro cálice de vinho, depois bebeu metade dele. Ele não gostava de lembrar. Havia pouquíssimas memórias caras de seu passado que ele se lembraria voluntariamente. Contudo, uma crise o assolava agora, e ele estava meditando.

Hermione Granger. A insuportável, dentuça, cabelo lanzudo, sabe-tudo, pequena pé no saco de aluna grifinória com aquele nome ridículo tornara-se uma mulher fascinante, educada e tentadora, com uma cabeça de cachos castanhos delicados, dentes perfeitamente proporcionais – inferno, tudo perfeitamente proporcional, até onde alguém podia discernir naquelas malditas vestes – e olhos cor de âmbar na luz do fogo. Ela era uma ameaça e ele a estava infernizando por isso, mas ele precisava de um plano.

Não foi até aquela manhã no café que Alvo e Minerva jogaram sobre ele a bomba de que o 157º Simpósio Anual de Educação Mágica seria realizado em Hogwarts no dia 22 de agosto, e que Severo tinha a fez tarefa de organizar o evento. Para ajudá-lo com o fardo adicional daquela tarefa pesada, eles estavam contratando um assistente a quem ele poderia delegar grande parte do trabalho.

Nunca no seu melhor antes de tomar uma quantidade considerável de cafeína, não ocorreu ao Severo até a quarta xícara, em seu escritório, enquanto folheava ociosamente um periódico de Alquimia, que Dumbledore estivera muito despreocupado sobre a questão do assistente. Sem dúvidas, ele estava para ser sobrecarregado com algum tonto que o levaria à loucura com sua inaptidão.

Imediatamente, ele se levantou e jogou pó de Flu na lareira.

– Diretor Alvo Dumbledore.

A cabeça de Dumbledore apareceu como se estivesse suspensa no ar sobre a grelha.

– Sim, Severo?

Severo se sentou no banco baixo à frente da lareira e perguntou:

– Posso lhe perguntar a identidade do assistente que eu terei?

– Certamente. Uma antiga aluna, que acabou de terminar a universidade e ainda não aceitou uma posição, está atualmente livre e concordou em ajudar durante o verão.

Severo se descobriu curiosamente agarrando com força o recipiente de pó de Flu, mas não reagiu quando este quebrou na sua mão e sujou suas roupas com partículas brilhantes. Ela havia excedido ele em esperteza. Ignorar as corujas e convites de festas não era gelo. Ele seria sobrecarregado com Hermione Granger, trabalhando diariamente, bem próxima, pelo verão mais longo da sua vida.

– Você quer dizer, Diretor, Hermione Granger.

– Bem, sim, Severo. Com foi que você adivinhou?

Depois do almoço, Severo pediu uma reunião com Dumbledore, que concordou graciosamente em recebê-lo às duas horas.

No horário marcado, Severo se aproximou dos gárgulas que guardavam o escritório do diretor e disse: – Diabinho de pimenta –, conseguindo entrar para a escada em espiral. No escritório, Dumbledore o cumprimentou, considerando Severo seriamente.

– Diretor, quando eu fui ferido na batalha na propriedade dos Riddle, eu fiquei inconsciente por três dias. Você me disse que usou Legilimência para checar o que eu descobrira sobre os planos dos Comensais da Morte e o paradeiro deles.

Severo parou, numa incomum falta de palavras. De todas as pessoas do mundo, somente na presença deste homem ele podia baixar sua guarda. O que não deixava, contudo, mais fácil para ele expor uma mínima parte de vulnerabilidade.

Dumbledore falou no silêncio:

– Você quer saber se eu por um acaso tomei conhecimento de informações que não eram pertinentes aos movimentos do Lorde das Trevas.

Severo concordou com a cabeça e fez contato visual com Dumbledore, que declarou:

– Havia vários pensamentos muito perto da superfície, sem dúvida devido à sua crença de que estava prestes a morrer, Severo. Imagens de seus pais, da sua infância, momentos com o Lorde Voldemort, e com outros membros da Ordem, estavam no topo da sua mente quando você se feriu.

Havia um certo desespero na expressão de Severo quando ele abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore, que levantou a mão num gesto de impedimento.

– Sim, Severo, eu testemunhei seu momento com Hermione Granger quando ela temia pela vida dos pais dela. Não, ela não foi convidada para vir a Hogwarts para ajudá-lo com o Simpósio de Educação numa tentativa de juntá-los. Eu estou completamente à par dos seus sentimentos sobre o assunto, tirando a - vamos dizer, Circunstâncias Especiais - que existem entre vocês. Eu não vejo, contudo, por que a Srta. Granger deveria ser penalizada quando ela deseja aceitar a posição temporária de Coordenadora Assistente de Simpósio.

Severo permaneceu sentado por um momento, encarando suas mãos no colo. Circunstâncias Especiais? Dumbledore estava no comando do jogo, como sempre. Abruptamente, Severo se levantou, olhar ainda desviado, e disse:

– Obrigado, diretor. Eu agradeço sua franqueza. Não vou tomar mais seu o tempo.

Severo saiu o mais rápido que possível, inconsciente do sorriso indulgente de Dumbledore, ou dos dedos cuidadosamente cruzados escondidos embaixo da mesa do diretor.

Severo foi até a janela da sala dos professores; o ar estava esfriando, e estava na hora de fechá-la. A visão de Hermione, perambulando pelos jardins à luz das estrelas, o fez fechar os olhos e encostar a testa no vidro frio.

Como ele odiava fraqueza! Seu pai foi tão fraco, um bêbado, e um valentão, tratando sua esposa e filho com punhos e maldições e azarações cruéis. Sua mãe foi tão fraca, encolhendo-se diante de seu pai, submetendo-se à tirania dele, fazendo tentativas tão fracas de proteger seu único filho da brutalidade de Sedgwick Snape. Severo queimou em fúria quando se lembrou de como seu pai destruíra a varinha dela e a forçara a fazer o trabalho doméstico, sem mágica, como uma trouxa. Ele se enfureceu por dentro ao lembrar da penúria da casa deles, das roupas de segunda mão surradas que ele era forçado a vestir, restos dos primos Snape que ele raramente podia ver. E durante todo esse tempo, o bastardo do seu pai vestia roupas finas, tomava bebidas caras, fumava cigarros caros, e tinha mulheres caras, que ele não deixava de ostentar na cara de sua esposa sofredora e seu filho furioso.

O único consolo de Severo eram as caixas empoeiradas de livros de magia no sótão. Sua mãe uma vez lhe disse que os livros foram da biblioteca de seu avô Snape. Desde que ele começou a ler, com a idade de cinco anos, ele se sentava, estudando atentamente os livros. Ele estava convencido de que em algum lugar naqueles manuais estava a resposta para a violência de seu pai. Se ele aprendesse o feitiço apropriado, seu pai poderia não seria tão bravo o tempo todo e amaria Severo e sua mãe. Ele começou com os textos ilustrados, demonstrando como manusear a varinha, exercícios de transfiguração, e preparação elementar de poções. Conforme sua compreensão cresceu, ele pesquisou os livros sem figuras, livros cheios de magias cada vez mais trevosas. Conforme ele passou pela coleção de seu avô, seu cérebro ávido reteve as informações atormentadoras. Quando abriu a última caixa e viu os velhos livros de feitiços, alguns escritos num Inglês tão antigo que mal conseguia decifrar, ele sentiu uma onda de poder.

Ele tinha acabado de completar onze anos e começaria em Hogwarts no outono. Ele não encontrara a magia para fazer seu pai amá-lo, mas ele podia adquirir a capacidade para fazer seu pai o temer e curvar-se diante dele.

Os livros antigos foram os primeiros que empacotou em seu malão para Hogwarts, e ele os exibiu orgulhosamente em seu dormitório na Sonserina. Aos seus colegas, os textos sobre Artes das Trevas eram igualmente atrativos e repulsivos. Seu conhecimento o fez um aliado útil; também o fez um inimigo perigoso.

Severo se forçou a se afastar da janela de onde podia ver Hermione. Pegando a garrafa de vinho, ele a virou, servindo o liquido restante em seu cálice e virou o conteúdo de um gole. Ele recolocou o cálice na mesa e endireitou os ombros. A resistência vinha em reconhecer e prosperar em seus recursos. Ele identificara seus pontos fortes cedo sua carreira estudantil. Ele era um bastardinho sorrateiro, como Lúcio Malfoy, que era um aluno do sétimo ano quando Severo começou em Hogwarts, tão habilmente fraseou. Severo era leal à sua Casa, Sonserina, e não tinha escrúpulos nenhum em ferrar qualquer um fora dela. Ele se tornou popular rapidamente, e era um aluno ambicioso que se sobressaía em todas as matérias, exceto em vôo. Ele se humilhou na primeira aula de vôo ao cair da vassoura como uma criança trouxa cai de uma bicicleta, enquanto a garota ao lado dele ria e os meninos vaiavam e ridicularizavam. Severo não suportava muito bem a humilhação. Aquilo o escaldou como ácido e lembrou-o de estar na presença de seu pai.

Sedwick Snape não gostava da idéia de seu filho esperto, injustiçado e enraivecido com uma varinha na mão. Por essa razão, Severo passou os feriados e os verões em Hogwarts desde os onze anos. Sua mãe tinha permissão de se comunicar com ele por coruja e seu pai o abastecia de má vontade com o mínimo de ouro necessário para comprar vestes e livros todos os anos – de segunda-mão, claro – mas fora isso, Severo era como um enjeitado sem casa.

Ele passou aqueles verões em Hogwarts, aproveitando uma autonomia que nunca conhecera antes. Ele estudou as matérias que mais o atraíam (as Artes das Trevas), praticou o manejo com a varinha (azarações, para melhor atacar Potter e Black), e fez experimentos com poções, para o que ele tinha um talento raro. Para relaxar, ele levou uma das vassouras da escola para o campo de quadribol e ensinou a si mesmo a voar, por tentativa e erro, sem os olhares zombadores dos seus colegas de classe para desdenhá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir envergonhado. Suas atividades eram casualmente direcionadas pelos professores que estavam e saíam, envolvidos em suas próprias atividades de verão. Não era surpresa que ele recebia notas excelentes em cada matéria que cursou no ano dos N.O.M.s, nem que fez o mesmo em seus N.I.E.M.s.

Sedgwick Snape fez bem em evitar a companhia do filho que o abominava, porque Severo se tornou um poderoso bruxo, uma sumidade a ser considerada, cuja vocação era o preparo de poções, mas cuja paixão era as Artes das Trevas.

Estranhamente, quando chegou a hora de Severo deixar Hogwarts, ele não se importava mais em vingar-se de seu pai ou em resgatar sua mãe da escravatura que ela mesma escolheu. Ele foi para a universidade e em seu primeiro ano lá, seus pais morreram num incêndio dentro de casa, sem dúvidas causado pelo hábito patético de seu pai de fumar na cama. Ao atender aos funerais deles, Severo descobriu que anos antes, sua mãe herdara uma pequena propriedade da família com casa e jardins, incluindo uma pensão mensal em ouro. Fora prática de seu pai tomar todo o ouro a cada mês e gastar consigo mesmo. A propriedade fora negligenciada; Severo sabia que Sedgwick Snape jamais permitiria que sua esposa se mudasse para um lugar onde ela poderia ter qualquer aliados naturais contra sua brutalidade. Eles morreram na casa velha onde Severo vivera seus anos de infância. Agora, com 19 anos, Severo estava finalmente livre de seus pais. Enfim, ele tinha ouro e propriedade para si mesmo, sem mais nenhum laço de família, mesmo que tênue. Era uma independência que ele nunca conhecera antes.

Mas naquele ponto, ele já havia chamado a atenção de Lord Voldemort, cujos os muitos projetos interessantes para Severo constituíam em escravatura de um outro tipo.

Suas maneiras e hábitos pessoais impróprios continuaram com ele até voltar a Hogwarts como um professor. Mesmo com o seu flerte com o Lorde das Trevas, Alvo Dumbledore acreditou nele, confiou nele, e o aceitou. Dumbledore também começou a instruir discretamente Severo em assuntos como higiene pessoal assim como comportamento. Severo aceitou aquela instrução discreta com uma gratidão que ele era incapaz de expressar. Ele jamais venceria o Prêmio de Simpatia do Semanário das Bruxas, mas aprendeu como se portar em companhia refinada, como se arrumar apropriadamente, e até, sob o comando de Minerva McGonagall, os segredos da dança de salão.

Pelos últimos dez anos, Dumbledore e McGonagall o encorajaram a se casar. Particularmente, ele não conseguia imaginar a mulher que ele poderia suportar por mais de um bom final de semana de sexo.

Severo tinha uma vida bem ordenada e controlada. Ele tinha um bom emprego, instalações para suas pesquisas pessoais, contato com outros profissionais entre os funcionários de Hogwarts, e tempo para suas procuras raras por diversões. Quando ele queria uma mulher, ele pagava uma. Ele nunca tivera um relacionamento sexual estável, muito menos um romance, com uma mulher. Ele não via utilidade para o amor. Ele vira o amor à primeira mão. O "amor" de sua mãe por ele, o "amor" dela pelo seu pai – amor o deixava doente.

Mas estas pessoas, os funcionários de Hogwarts, eram a sua família. Sua devoção muda a Dumbledore era o mais próximo de afeição que ele se permitia. Seu comportamento frio talvez não oferecesse muito no que se diz a reciprocidade para a inclusão dos outros professores em suas vidas em Hogwarts, mas ele os servia de outras maneiras, como cozinhando poções e assumindo tarefas administrativas. Este lugar era sua casa. Ele era respeitado e aceito aqui. Por toda a cura, o aprendizado, e o crescimento que ele experimentara em sua vida adulta, Severo ainda não conseguia tolerar vulnerabilidade de maneira nenhuma. Ele nunca, jamais se colocaria voluntariamente numa posição que pudesse levá-lo ao ridículo. Seu controle rígido sobre cada aspecto em sua vida era sua segurança.

Ali, então, estava a resposta para a charada do que fazer com a Srta. Hermione Granger. Nada. Ele continuaria a repeli-la pessoalmente, de todas as maneiras, em todas as oportunidades, enquanto mantinha uma relação de trabalho civilizada (para os padrões dele). Acima de tudo, ele não deve ter contato físico nenhum com ela, as Circunstâncias Especiais que se danem. Era apenas um verão, afinal.

Algumas formas de conforto estavam para sempre fora do seu alcance, então ele tinha que tirar seus prazeres onde os encontrava – geralmente se escondendo em suas aulas de Poções.

Antes que se desse conta, haveria uma nova turma cheia de alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória para ele atormentar.

* * *

**continua... Master of Enchantment by Subversa traduzido por Regine Manzato.**

* * *

_N/T: Oi gente!!! são quase 23 h00, mas ainda é sábado, num é?!?! Então! tá aí!! hehehe... _

_Espero que gostem do capítulo, e mandem reviews! _

_Eu, a Subversa e a FerPotter, minha beta agradecemos de coração os reviews. Ah, só pra começar com a chantagem... próximo capítulo só quando os reviews chegaram à 20!! Tem 10, até agora... vamos ver quanto tempo vai demorar pra chegar à 20. _

_Ps. Fortaleza Interior está com capítulo novo no www(ponto)snapemione(ponto)cjb(ponto)net _

_é isso, beijos, e até o próximo capítulo! _


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Hermione torceu o cabelo num coque e passou um lápis por ele, abanando a nuca molhada de suor com um pedaço de pergaminho. Parecia que o mês de julho estava transformando o castelo numa sauna. Suas vestes estavam emboladas sobre a mesa; até mesmo seu top branco de gola redonda e sem mangas e seu shorts azul marinho eram roupa demais para se usar hoje. Apoiando a bochecha na mão, ela fechou os olhos e imaginou um mergulho no lago; logo, ela começou a cochilar.

– Confortável, Srta. Granger?

Com um susto, ela abriu os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo o lápis em seu cabelo voar pela sala dos professores. O Prof. Snape estava parado do lado de dentro da porta, impecável como sempre em sua capa e vestes negras. Ele imobilizou o lápis no ar com um balançar de varinha e o mandou flutuando de volta para a mesa. Por um momento, Hermione ficou confusa e sentiu-se como uma aluna pega fazendo algo de errado.

– Eu estava apenas descansando os olhos – ela disse de atravessado, esfregando as órbitas criminosas para tirar o sono delas.

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas, curvou os lábios, e olhou de relance para as vestes amassadas dela, empilhadas ao acaso em cima da mesa.

– Se você diz, Srta. Granger. – Ele fechou a porta da sala e caminhou para trás dela, olhando o cronograma em que ela estivera trabalhando. – Ainda não terminou o itinerário do simpósio? Que pena. Eu estava quase lhe dizendo para tirar o resto da tarde de folga.

Hermione se mexeu na cadeira, sentindo-se quase despida e estranhamente embaraçada. Ela disse irritada: – Eu não preciso da sua permissão para tirar a tarde de folga. – Uma gota de transpiração começou a escorrer pela sua nuca. Ela se virou para olhar feio para Aquele-Que-Não-Transpira, apenas para encontrá-lo... olhando para o seu top?

Snape imediatamente tomou a ofensiva. – Se você quer trabalhar como minha assistente neste projeto, você seguirá as minhas ordens. Senão, Srta. Granger, você pode – os olhos dele passearam desdenhosamente pelo estado desgrenhado dela – ir para o litoral, ou qualquer outro lugar onde esta roupa seria aceitável.

Deus do Céu, mas ele era detestável! Hermione se levantou e avançou o espaço pessoal do Snape, notando com satisfação, de olhos estreitos, o passo involuntário que ele deu para trás. Ela o seguiu, ignorando o frisson de excitação com a proximidade dele. – No caso de você não ter percebido, Prof. Snape – ela disse asperamente –, está torrando aqui dentro! Torrando! Então eu vou me vestir confortavelmente. Se você acha inaceitável, você pode...

A conversa franca foi interrompida quando a porta da sala dos professores abriu com um estrondo e Tonks entrou de ímpeto, com o cabelo em sua cor natural castanho claro, para variar. Ela vestia jeans, uma camiseta tingida e sandálias de couro; as unhas dos pés estavam pintadas de rosa chiclete.

– E aí, beleza, Hermione? – ela disse alegremente, lançando a mochila sobre as vestes da Hermione. – Tudo bem, Severo? – ela acrescentou, não querendo deixar ninguém de fora.

Hermione afastou-se de Severo, e as narinas dele se alargaram em aprovação ao recuo dela. Ele acenou um cumprimento com a cabeça para Tonks, mantendo um olhar alerta em Hermione. – De volta para o fim de semana, Tonks? – ele perguntou.

Tonks sorriu para ele. – Não, eu vim para seqüestrar vocês pelo fim de semana.

Hermione arregalou os olhos para ela. – Deixar Hogwarts? Pelo final de semana inteiro? Vai ter sombra, Tonks? E brisas, e limonada?

Tonks se jogou desajeitada numa cadeira, e Hermione a copiou, seus olhos esperançosos fixos no rosto de Tonks, Snape completamente esquecido com o atrativo de campos mais frescos.

Foram duas semanas tensas. A cada manhã ela se reportava ao escritório de Snape para suas atribuições; a cada tarde ela entregava seu serviço completo para ele. Ele a entregava a tarefa diária sem tirar os olhos de seus próprios livros e recebia o trabalho completo de volta com um agradecimento murmurado e sem contato visual. O homem era enfurecedor! Depois de um quase-flerte em sua chegada, ele havia se recolhido em si mesmo novamente como se nada jamais tivera acontecido entre eles. O único momento que ele olhava para ela era nas refeições, quando ele podia ocasionalmente ser convencido a falar com ela. Ela estava feliz em descobrir que eles compartilhavam de certos interesses literários e podiam conversar quase naturalmente sobre assuntos que iam de Chaucer à Dickens até Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Snape tinha a tendência de desaparecer assim que terminava de comer e era raramente visto na sala dos professores. Ela praticamente nunca ficava a sós com ele e estava achando quase impossível dar continuidade ao seu plano.

Tonks tirou duas chaves com aspecto comum do bolso da calça e as mostrou para Hermione. – Um dos meus colegas do serviço pegou dois quartos num hotel, bem pertinho da praia. Ele não pode ir neste final de semana, então ele me ofereceu o lugar, e naturalmente, eu pensei em vocês. – Tonks olhou de Hermione para Snape com uma excitação suprimida. – Vai, eu sei que vocês querem! Nós podemos apenas vadiar, beber vários drinks sofisticados com guarda-chuvinhas rosa, e contar histórias sobre todo mundo que conhecemos. Vai ser brilhante.

Os lábios de Snape se comprimiram irônicos. – Eu acho que não.

Hermione pegou uma chave da mão de Tonks. – Paraíso, Tonks. Parece divino.

Remo Lupin entrou a passos largos na sala, uma mochila na mão. Ele vestia uma camisa pólo azul clara, colocada cuidadosamente para dentro da calça jeans, e mocassim sem meias. Ele colocou a mochila na mesa e cruzou os braços no meio do peito. – Vamos logo, vocês dois, o tempo está passando. Se nós corrermos, podemos chegar lá a tempo do pôr-do-sol no mar e tomar pelo menos um copo de alguma mistura gelada de bebida trouxa. – Ele pensou por um momento. – Talvez dois.

Snape fez um movimento como se fosse sair da sala. – Eu agradeço, mas não.

Lupin barrou a porta da sala dos professores. – Vamos, Severo, eu não vou fazê-lo beber coquetéis trouxas idiotas. Para você, só o gim mais seco. – Lupin piscou para as meninas e sorriu simpático.

Tonks entrou para o grupo de persuasão. – Olha, Severo, dois quartos, um para as meninas e outro para os meninos. Eu sei que o Remo ronca como um trasgo – Lupin bufou com aquilo –, mas vai lhe fazer bem sair de Hogwarts. E eu sei que você tem sunga, porque a Minerva nos contou que você foi de férias pra St. Tropez num verão. – Tonks levantou as sobrancelhas para ele. – Garotas em biquínis, Severo, e comidas que não foram feitas por elfos domésticos.

Lupin parecia pensativo. – Seja companheiro, velho. Se elas me arrastarem para boates todas as noites, eu vou enlouquecer tentando dar conta das duas. Mostre alguma solidariedade, de colega para colega.

Hermione sentou quieta na cadeira, apertando a chave tão firmemente que ela marcou a palma da mão e tentando não respirar. _Diga sim, diga sim, diga sim_ – ela entoou o mantra na cabeça, enquanto observava o rosto de Snape para sua reação às falsas promessas. A expressão dele obscureceu quando Lupin mencionou dançar com as duas meninas, mas ele carregava o ar de um homem recusando educadamente solicitações zelosas. Enquanto o observava, ela percebeu que ele não acreditava que Lupin e Tonks queriam realmente que ele fosse. Repentinamente, toda a animosidade que ela tinha por ele desapareceu; ela caminhou até ele e colocou suas mãos na manga dele.

Tonks estava tirando um barato do Lupin por ser muito velho para dançar a noite toda; Lupin estava se defendendo alto e divertido. Na confusão, Snape olhou para as mãos de Hermione em sua manga e então deixou seus olhos viajarem das mãos para o rosto dela. Ele rapidamente calculou os benefícios contra os riscos desta saída proposta; era perigoso deixar sua zona de conforto, mas sair de férias poderia significar o advento do Severo Férias, que operava fora dos limites impostos ao Prof. Snape. Indiferentemente, antes que Hermione pudesse falar, ele disse: – Eu irei com vocês, mesmo que só para ver você num ambiente realmente apropriado para as suas roupas. – Tirando as mãos dela gentilmente, ele disse por sobre o ombro enquanto se afastava: – Melhor correr, Srta. Granger. Sem dúvida todos nós esperaremos enquanto você faz as malas.

Hermione ficou mole de alívio e um pouco tonta com a repentina aquiescência de Snape. – Eu aposto o valor da primeira rodada de bebidas que eu estarei com as malas prontas e nos portões antes de você, Professor – ela disse para a nuca dele.

– Apostado – ele respondeu enquanto saía da sala com um rodar das suas longas vestes negras.

* * *

Hermione pendurava as roupas no guarda-roupa enquanto Tonks checava o banheiro. O hotel era pequeno, mas os quartos eram bons e a vista de tirar o fôlego. Cada quarto tinha duas camas, um guarda-roupas, e uma cômoda com uma televisão e um vídeo cassete em cima. Havia também uma área de estar, que consistia em duas cadeiras arrumadas em frente às portas de vidro. As meninas abriram bem as cortinas e as portas francesas para o terraço, que tinha uma mesa de ferro fundido branca e um grande guarda-sol azul e quatro cadeiras de ferro fundido com almofadas azuis. O sol estava se pondo num esplendor de glória fabuloso sobre o oceano. Quando o sol se pôs, a temperatura caiu; logo, Hermione estava contente com a jaqueta fina com capuz que trouxera.

Ela ouviu seu nome e olhou para ver Lupin, seguido de Snape, passando as longas pernas por cima do parapeito que separava um terraço do outro. – Cadê a Tonks? – Lupin perguntou, cruzando as portas francesas. – Não está assistindo aquela maldita tv, está? Apareça, Ninfadora Tonks, homens famintos esperam por sua presença para que possam jantar!

Tonks franziu o nariz para Lupin do outro lado do quarto, onde ela estava se arrumando na frente do espelho. – Olha, eu posso ficar com o meu cabelo roxo, Remo – ela disse numa voz meio suplicante. Lupin murmurou um xingamento leve e entrou no quarto.

Hermione se encontrou distraída pelo movimento de Snape enquanto ele dobrava seu longo corpo em uma das cadeiras. Ela estava tendo muita dificuldade em manter os olhos longe dele desde que ele a encontrara no Saguão de Entrada do castelo com a mala leve na mão. – Acho que empatamos – ele dissera, tirando a mala da mão dela. – Isso significa que o Lupin tem que pagar a primeira rodada.

Ele sorrira com malícia para ela e liderara o caminho pela trilha até os portões. Ele vestia o que parecia ser uma camisa de seda preta desabotoada na garganta e com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. A camisa estava para dentro de uma calça jeans preta justa, e ele vestia tênis pretos. Hermione nunca vira tanto da pele ou do corpo dele, e ela certamente nunca o vira em roupas trouxas como as que ela e seus amigos vestiam. A boca dela ficara seca e as mãos suadas só de olhar para ele. De fato, ainda estavam. Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça jeans para secá-las.

– Está com fome? – a voz sedosa de Snape inquiriu agora, acordando-a de seu transe. Ela o olhou fixamente com muita atenção, procurando por sinais de um duplo sentido intencional, mas a expressão dele não era nem mais, nem menos sarcástica que o usual.

– Sim, estou com fome. Eu vou ver se consigo apressar a Tonks. – Hermione passou pelas portas francesas, para longe dele.

* * *

Severo a observou se retirar, memorizando todos os detalhes. O cabelo dela fora alisado e estava torcido no alto na cabeça. Cachos emolduravam o rosto e a parte de trás do pescoço delicioso dela. O jeans modelador o lembrou vividamente da moda trouxa da sua juventude, mas a camiseta minúscula, que mostrava um pedaço de pele sobre o jeans, era estritamente uma moda atual entre os jovens. Ele sabia que sua boca estava cheia d'água pela mulher, ao invés do jantar prometido. Deliberadamente, ele olhou para onde os últimos raios de luz magenta e dourado estavam desaparecendo no céu da noite; discretamente, ele secou as palmas das mãos no jeans negro.

Severo estivera praticamente certo que Hermione estava atrás dele, encarando seu traseiro, enquanto eles caminhavam para fora do castelo mais cedo. Era o que ela merecia por usar aquele short e aquele top minúsculo na sala dos professores, mostrando as pernas e os seios quase descobertos para ele. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Ele não tinha muita certeza de como iria resistir à visão dela em roupas de banho, mas estava determinado a ser forte.

Severo estava de férias, e sua filosofia sempre fora, O Que Acontece nas Férias, Fica nas Férias.

Apenas como ele iria comunicar essas regras perfeitamente racionais para a Hermione ainda não havia lhe ocorrido.

* * *

No quarto, Lupin e Tonks estavam numa fervorosa discussão.

– Seu cabelo natural é adorável.

– Remo, eu não vou SAIR desse jeito, seja gentil, deixe-me mudá-lo... – a voz dela sumiu quando ela retorceu o rosto para fazer o cabelo ficar roxo.

– Não. Nós concordamos: sem se transformar.

Tonks virou-se para ele com uma ferocidade repentina. – Você não me escutou? Eu nunca saio parecendo assim, eu mesma, isso é idiota!

Lupin se levantou da ponta da cama onde aguardara pacientemente ela terminar seu acesso de fúria e elevou-se sobre ela. – Você vai sair comigo exatamente como você é. – O tom dele era final e não permitia argumento.

Eu posso melhorar. De verdade. – Ela parecia quase que iria chorar.

Lupin pegou a pequena mão dela e a trouxe até seus lábios. – Você me aceita, Dora, exatamente como eu sou. Eu aceito você da mesma maneira. Transforme sua aparência para o trabalho, se você precisa, ou para você mesma, se você gosta, mas quando está comigo, eu a quero inteiramente como é.

Tonks ficou vermelha e deu as costas para ele para passar batom. Lupin caminhou para trás dela e olhou para o reflexo dos olhos dela no espelho. – Você é uma gata da maneira que é, sua tolinha. Agora, vamos jantar, eu estou faminto.

Pelo espelho, ele espiou Hermione, pairando incerta ao fundo. – Você está com fome, certo, Hermione? Eu sei que Severo está com fome, e se nós não nos apressarmos, ele pode começar a corroer os transeuntes.

Lupin começou a arrebanhar Tonks para a porta, pegando a jaqueta dela de uma das camas, e expulsou a Hermione para fora no terraço também. – Severo, fazer uma bruxa sair quando se está com fome é serviço para dez bruxos. Por que nós decidimos andar com elas?

Snape revirou os olhos enquanto se levantava da cadeira e seguiu os outros pelas escadas do terraço para a calçada. – Porque ela nos arranjou as acomodações para nosso passeio, talvez? – ele sugeriu malicioso.

Lupin concordou solenemente. – Isso ela fez! Belo movimento da nossa parte. – Tonks bateu no braço dele, mas ele apenas sorriu para ela.

– Onde é esse pub, exatamente? – Snape perguntou, parecendo resignado com o seu destino de companhias fúteis.

– Ali na esquina – Tonks disse, passando seu braço no dele. Snape pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas cortesmente aceitou sua função de acompanhante enquanto caminhavam pela rua.

Hermione colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e sorriu para o Lupin quando começaram a seguir seus companheiros. – Aquilo foi absolutamente brilhante, o que você disse para a Tonks lá atrás, Remo.

– Besteira. Foi a verdade, pura e simples. Eu gostaria de saber quem foi que colocou na cabeça dela que há algo de errado no jeito que ela é. Uma boa azaração os colocariam no eixo, eu imagino. – Ambos checaram suas mangas por suas varinhas e sorriram um para o outro. – Por que eu me sinto tão desarmado toda vez que vou a um estabelecimento trouxa? – Lupin lamentou.

– Anime-se, Remo, você vai se sentir melhor depois da primeira jarra – Hermione opinou enquanto eles seguiam Tonks e Snape pra dentro do pub escuro.

Eles encontraram um banco grande circular num canto escuro, longe dos muitos trouxas em férias, que já tinham bebido um pouco demais. – Primeiro as damas – Lupin disse, acenando para que Tonks e Hermione se sentassem no acento acolchoado. Ele e Snape foram até o bar e fizeram seus pedidos.

Tonks cutucou Hermione. – Pare de encarar. Até o Severo vai notar esse tipo de babação patética!

Hermione tirou os olhos dele e deu um tapa no dedo intruso de Tonks. – Ah, cuide da sua própria vida. Eu não consigo me controlar. – Então, bem lamentavelmente, ela disse: –Eu sou mesmo patética?

– Incorrigível. Só há uma cura. – Tonks chegou perto do ouvido dela. – Você tem que transar com ele a semana toda.

Hermione virou um olhar especulativo para a amiga. – Tonks, você e o Remo estão...

– Não! – Tonks a encarou com um espanto cômico. – Você está louca? Ele é maravilhoso; ele poderia ter quem ele quisesse.

– Tonks, ele acabou de beijar a sua mão e chamar você de gata, e...

Tonks ficou profundamente interessada no conteúdo do seu porta-níquel. – É um hábito dele. Nós tivemos algumas missões juntos durante a guerra, e nós nos tornamos bons amigos. – Havia um olhar um tanto pesaroso no rosto em forma de coração. – Ele acha que eu tenho uma coisa que ele chama de "baixa auto-estima". Ele está sendo apenas camarada, fazendo-me sentir melhor e pensar mais em mim mesma, sabe.

Hermione tentou novamente. – Tonks, escuta. Eu realmente acredito que o Remo está atraído por você.

Tonks sacudiu a cabeça teimosamente. – Eu já tive namorados, Hermione; eu sei como um cara age quando ele gosta de mim. Remo jamais colocou um dedo fora da linha. – Ela olhou pelo salão para os dois homens encostados no bar, um rindo, o outro olhando com desprezo, e deu um suspiro audível. – Ele pensa em mim como uma amiga, ou uma irmã, talvez.

Lupin e Snape voltaram para a mesa com as bebidas. Lupin trazia uma jarra de margaritas e três coquetéis, os pés das taças presos nos dedos de uma das mãos. Snape carregava um copo alto com um líquido claro no gelo. Lupin se sentou ao lado de Tonks, e Snape ocupou o lugar ao lado de Hermione.

– Quatro porções de peixe com batatas saindo – Lupin as informou, servindo a margarita em três copos de coquetel e passando-os para as meninas.

– Lembre-me novamente por que nós estamos comendo neste estabelecimento para se _beber_? – Snape comentou secamente, recostando-se e engolindo um naco da sua bebida.

– Porque nós queríamos comer um pouco para não passarmos mal com a bebida, cara – Tonks lhe disse, levantando o copo. – Às mini-férias na praia!

Lupin e Hermione levantaram suas bebidas ridículas e esperaram até Snape rosnar e tocar seu copo nos deles.

* * *

Eles estavam na terceira jarra quando as verdades começaram a ser ditas.

Depois da primeira jarra, Snape cedeu e permitiu que Hermione servisse margarita para ele. Eles comeram o peixe com batatas, observaram os trouxas atirarem instrumentos pontiagudos num estranho alvo segmentado (– Eu estou falando para vocês, o jogo se chama DARDOS – Hermione insistiu), observaram alguns trouxas dançando, e eles conversaram, e eles riram. Bom, Snape não riu, mas ele fungou vez ou outra.

Eles lembraram dos seus dias de Hogwarts, quando eram todos alunos. Agradecidamente, Lupin e Snape mantiveram suas lembranças em tópicos gerais e não caíram em nenhuma maldade dos Marotos ou na brincadeira infeliz. Todos disseram suas matérias e professores favoritos e menos queridos. Quando Tonks, e depois Hermione, disseram que Severo havia sido o professor menos querido, os lábios dele se levantaram de um lado, e ele esboçou uma reverência de seu lugar. – Nós trabalhamos para agradar – ele as assegurou detestavelmente.

Lupin e Tonks, que tinham ficado em quartos próximos ao de Snape vez ou outra durante o trabalho para a Ordem, trocaram olhares. Eles nunca o viram tão solto e falador e humano. Era gratificante, mas também alarmante, porque não havia procedentes de onde este comportamento poderia levá-lo.

Nenhum deles jamais conhecera o Severo Férias antes.

Eles tomaram mais margaritas com tequilas, e Tonks levantou o assunto de seu primeiro amasso na escola. Ela estava um tanto quanto cômica, contando a história do encontro com um outro aluno na Torre de Astronomia uma noite. – Carlinhos tomou o susto da vida dele quando percebeu que eu não estava vestindo calcinha...

Lupin lembrou de sua primeira vez, no sexto ano, numa sala de aula nas masmorras... – Não, um cavalheiro não beija e fala – ele respondeu a pergunta maliciosa de Snape.

Snape fez um som "Phhht", e disse, contando cada razão nos longos dedos: – Se vocês estavam nas masmorras, era uma sonserina, porque não havia nenhuma lufa-lufa no nosso ano para quem você teria olhado duas vezes. Tinha que ser uma monitora, porque você não arriscaria que uma não-monitora colocasse em perigo a sua aposição. Ou era a Belinda Flint ou a Mary Nott. – Ele observou a cara de perplexidade de Lupin com um meio sorriso satisfeito e ofereceu o copo vazio para ser completado.

– Bem, Severo, aparentemente, você era o observador. Eu não faço idéia com quem _você_ deu uns amassos. – Lupin deu um sorriso feroz para o Snape e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida.

– Bom, você não conheceria a moça, Lupin. Ela não estava em Hogwarts. – Os modos de Snape eram quase um afronte.

– Encontrou uma estranha nas férias, foi? – Tonks perguntou um pouco bêbada.

– Não – Snape falou, conduzindo suas palavras sarcasticamente. – Quando nós deixamos a escola, todos os garotos do sétimo ano da sonserina ganharam um presente de um sonserino já formado: Lúcio Malfoy, na verdade. – Ele fez uma pausa para fazer suspense. – Vinte e quatro horas num bordel caro. Em Paris.

A boca de Lupin caiu. – Vinte e quatro horas? Aos dezoito anos? – Ele balançou a cabeça abatido. – Agora eu queria ter sido um sonserino – ele lamentou para Tonks, que o socou no ombro.

– Cala a boca, Sr. Alcoolizado. É a vez da Hermione.

* * *

Hermione estava levemente alcoolizada também. Ela estava amando a maneira como Snape estava se soltando, amando os toques ocasionais da mão dele ou o joelho sob a mesa, amando seus amigos queridos, Tonks e Remo, passando um momento muito agradável – e então ela ouviu o tópico da conversa.

Pelas barbas de Merlin, ela NÃO queria responder esta pergunta. Ela deveria inventar qualquer coisa, mas seu cérebro estava branco; ela não conseguia pensar em uma única mentirinha para contar. Ela poderia jogar Vítor na roda; coitado! Entretanto, ele não estava aqui para se defender, e aquilo seria realmente baixo. Ela _poderia_ se negar a responder, mas isso seria tão infantil. Ah, como era humilhante, vinte e um anos e nunca ter...

Todos estavam olhando para ela agora, Lupin e Tonks com sinceridade de bêbados, e Snape com um deleite pecaminoso – estaria aquele idiota presunçoso? Ele ousava?

– Mione? – Tonks instigou novamente.

Tarde demais, um Lupin bêbado discerniu a situação desagradável de Hermione e disse: – Ah, Merlin, olha o horário, eles vão fechar o lugar com nós ainda aqui...

Era uma tentativa corajosa, mas Hermione não lhe deu atenção; ela estava encarando o rosto de Snape, agora muito atento e focado nela. – Eu não dei uns amassos quando estava em Hogwarts. Eu não dei. Nunca. Ainda.

Hermione não parou para analisar a reação surpresa de Snape com a revelação dela. Falando com a articulação exagerada de qualquer bêbado, ela disse:

– Você poderia me deixar sair, por favor, Prof. Snape? Eu preciso visitar o "Senhoras".

Snape se moveu pelo banco com boa vontade, permitindo que ela escapasse do repentino confinamento da mesa. Ela deu três passos e voltou-se para a mesa, perfurando todos os três com olhares levemente desfocados. – Não por falta de ofertas, se me permitem. – Então ela continuou seu caminho tortuoso até o banheiro.

* * *

Severo a observou ir ao banheiro feminino, sua expressão cuidadosamente disciplinada para indiferença.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! Uma virgem, uma virgem de vinte e um anos, com toda a excêntrica má-sorte. Todo aquele tempo vivendo nos bolsos do Potter e do Weasley, dois anos de guerra, três malditos anos com aquele garoto Krum na Bulgária, e ela não conseguiu se livrar da virgindade. Bem, aquele era um pensamento para deixar qualquer um sóbrio, se ele algum dia teve um. Droga, droga, droga.

Indo a passos largos até o bar, ele pagou a conta deles e esperou a Hermione retornar do banheiro. Os bêbados Lupin e Tonks poderiam muito bem passar a noite fora se quisessem. Aparentemente, eles não queriam, já que se juntaram a ele na porta. Hermione voltou do banheiro com um ar de indiferença estudada e empurrou a porta de saída.

* * *

De acordo, os quatro começaram a curta caminhada de volta. Assim que chegaram à frente do hotel, Tonks se virou com um olhar absoluto de travessura no rosto.

– Há uma piscina coberta. – A voz dela estava excitada, mas silenciosa. – O que acham de um mergulho?

Lupin levantou a cabeça para um lado e avaliou a estrutura separada que Tonks estava apontando. – Nada como nadar depois de uma noite de bebedeira – ele refletiu.

Hermione estava olhando de um para o outro, horrorizada. Eles estavam loucos? – A piscina está fechada desde às dez da noite – ela sussurrou, indicando os horários na parede. – Nós seremos expulsos se acordarmos alguém!

Tonks apontou a varinha para a porta e murmurou:

– _Alohomorra._

Lupin empurrou a porta da piscina e entrou, lançando um feitiço silenciador.

Hermione parou cravada no lugar. – Mas as nossas roupas de banho!

Snape estava com o ombro encostado na parede, observando-a com um olhar quase predatório. – Por via das dúvidas, Srta. Granger, vá buscar seu biquíni. Afinal de contas, você é uma pessoa _única_. – Ele olhou pela porta para dentro da área da piscina. – Providencialmente, Tonks lembrou da calcinha esta noite; ela está nadando com as roupas de baixo.

Hermione passou por ele e entrou no recinto da piscina, onde ela viu Tonks e Lupin jogando água um no outro em suas roupas de baixo. Única, ela era? Por que era uma virgem? Ele iria atormentá-la diariamente por causa disso?

Hermione jogou a jaqueta numa cadeira e puxou sua camiseta pela cabeça, jogando-a na pilha. Desabotoando o cinto de couro largo, ela tirou as sandálias e depois esquivou-se da calça jeans. Sem olhar para os lados, ela mergulhou na água e emergiu falando às pressas:

– Está gelada!

Ela nadou para a borda, preparou-se para sair da piscina e pegar a varinha da cadeira. A voz de Snape, diretamente acima dela, a parou.

– Eu vou lançar o feitiço para aquecer. Fique na água.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu. Ela não saiu da beirada, mas ficou na superfície, observando a técnica de Snape enquanto ele aquecia a água da piscina. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. – Satisfatório, Profa. Granger? – ele perguntou com uma preocupação zombeteira.

Hermione deu de ombros. – Belo trabalho com a varinha. Esquentou a água. – Com uma inspiração repentina, ela jogou água nas pernas vestidas em jeans dele. – Viu? Água morna. – Então ela se virou e nadou profundamente até o meio da piscina.

Snape colocou a varinha cuidadosamente na beira da piscina e tirou os tênis pretos. Em seguida ele tirou a camisa de seda preta, rapidamente seguida pela calça jeans preta justa.

Hermione, que assistia com segurança do lado oposto da piscina, observou o strip intencional com desejo. A pele dele era como alabastro, como se nunca tivera visto o sol. Havia um pouco de pêlos negros no peito, e uma linha de deixar a mente perplexa dos mesmos pêlos descendo pela barriga plana. Ela imaginou em que tipo de atividades ele se envolvia que mantinha o corpo tão magro e os músculos rijos tão em forma. Silenciosamente o incentivando, ela o observou tirar a calça jeans e viu, para sua grande satisfação, a cueca negra justa. Sua visão foi mesmo rápida, porque ele caiu na água rapidamente, e oh céus, ela estava encrencada agora, porque ele estava caminhando diretamente para ela, com um brilho determinado no rosto.

Hermione gritou e nadou para o raso, onde Tonks e Lupin estavam sentados, conduzindo uma conversa preguiçosa. Snape mudou sua direção na água e continuou sua busca. Hermione se aproximou dos outros e deslizou entre eles, depois para trás deles.

– Onde você está indo, Hermione? – Lupin perguntou enquanto Tonks ria.

– Para longe _dele_! – ela disse, apontando com crescente alarme para o Snape que avançava.

Snape estava no raso agora e levantou-se, caminhando na direção dela. – Você me molhou, Srta. Granger – ele comentou.

Hermione agarrou o braço de Tonks. – Me ajude! – ela sussurrou freneticamente.

Tonks saiu da frente dela e deu-lhe um empurrãozinho em direção ao Snape. – Falta de educação, Hermione. Se você vai molhar, você será molhada. – Tonks considerou o sorriso sórdido no rosto de Snape. – Ou algo pior, talvez. Mas você vai definitivamente pagar, se você foi injusta. – Tonks parecia piedosa. – É importante ser justo, no trabalho ou na diversão - ela entoou.

– Ah, Merlin! – Hermione gritou. Ela se moveu para sair da água.

– Srta. Granger, se eu tiver que me dar ao trabalho de capturá-la, só vai ser pior – Snape prometeu a ela.

Ignorando o conselho dele, Hermione pulou para fora da piscina, ficando no ar frio de calcinha e sutiã molhados. Ela estava completamente inconsciente da imagem que fazia, os pêlos escuros aparecendo claramente através do tecido da calcinha e os mamilos intumescidos pressionando a renda ensopada do sutiã.

Snape parecia estar tendo algum tipo de problema para respirar, e havia, inquestionavelmente, uma protuberância em sua cueca quando ele se içou na borda da piscina e avançou para a Hermione, enquanto ela recuava para longe dele. Deus, ele era uma visão para se admirar; aquele brilho voraz nos olhos dele quase fizeram seu coração parar. Ela queria este homem, queria ele da pior maneira possível, em todas as maneiras, e ele nem a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

Snape a levantou nos braços e caminhou a passos largos para a parte funda da piscina.

Tonks e Lupin estavam gritando encorajamentos para o Snape e comiseração para a Hermione, mas ela mal conseguia ouvi-los sobre o som de bombear do sangue no seu corpo. Ela estava pulsando em lugares que nunca notara antes enquanto pedia a mesma para memorizar como era sentir o corpo praticamente nu dele contra o seu.

Snape olhava diretamente para frente enquanto a carregava pelo recinto.

– Professor? – ela falou tentativamente.

- _Não_ fale – ele rosnou.

– Bom, professor, eu achei...

– Não FALE, Srta. Granger. – Snape enfatizou suas palavras apertando os braços ao redor dela.

– Eu só achei que, já que nos vimos em nossas roupas íntimas, nós poderíamos usar nossos primeiros nomes agora – Hermione disse em voz baixa.

Ele olhou feio para ela. – Isso a faria se comportar, Hermione?

– Sim, Severo – ela suspirou.

– Está bem. – Ele a jogou como um chumbinho na água funda, depois a seguiu, para espirrar água e afundá-la repetidamente.

Hermione estava sem fôlego por ser afundada repetitivamente, e por sua própria risada ressonante, quando Snape parou o ataque aquático.

– Agora, você faria o favor de deixar um homem nadar?

* * *

Hermione conjurou as toalhas de banho enormes e grossas enquanto Tonks forneceu os acolchoados de chão e Lupin obteve com entusiasmo um conjunto completo de chá. Eles então se deslizaram para dentro dos roupões felpudos brancos que havia nos vestiários e acomodaram-se para um boa xícara de chá. Snape foi o último a sair da piscina, depois de nadar de ponta a ponta da piscina várias vezes, quase como se ele estivesse tentando se exaurir. Lupin jogou-lhe uma das toalhas e empurrou-lhe uma xícara de chá sem acúcar quando ele desmoronou no chão ao lado deles.

Hermione observou Snape com uma certa preocupação enquanto ele saboreava o chá. Era quase como se um modelo rígido houvesse caído dele e ele estivesse se expandindo e movendo-se em direções que ela jamais esperara que ele se movesse.

Tonks deu um bocejo enorme e espreguiçou-se. – Eu vou passar a manhã inteira na cama ao amanhecer – ela prometeu a si mesma.

Lupin cutucou a perna dela com o pé. – Você passaria todas as manhãs na cama se pudesse – ele disse.

Tonks se sentou repentinamente e colocou a xícara no pires. – Eu tenho uma pergunta para você – ela disse num tom contemplativo.

– Divida conosco, Dora – Lupin convidou.

– Vocês já ouviram falar do Encantamento?

Hermione olhou para ela com se ela fosse doida, mas Snape deu um curto aceno de cabeça, e Lupin disse:

– _O_ Encantamento, você diz? Com certeza.

Tonks cruzou os braços ao redor dos joelhos cobertos de roupão felpudo e apoiou o queixo neles. – Vocês acreditam que é verdade? Que existe?

Lupin suspirou. – Eu sempre quis que fosse verdade – ele admitiu. – Mas eu nunca senti, infelizmente.

Hermione olhava de um para o outro entre eles. Snape observou a confusão dela com um movimento mínimo nos lábios, uma sombra de um sorriso. Finalmente, um tópico que Hermione jamais encontrara num livro.

– O que é isso? – ela exigiu. – O Encantamento? Eu nunca li sobre isso, ou ouvi falar. É folclore, ou um conto de fadas; algo que eles não ensinam na escola?

Lupin, sempre o professor, teve piedade dela. – Trouxas chamam isso de Amor à Primeira Vista, Hermione, embora uma descrição mais exata seria amor ao primeiro toque. Para os bruxos, o Encantamento tem uma representação física efetiva. É realmente muito raro; eu só conheci dois casais que experimentaram isso. – Lupin coçou o queixo inconscientemente. – Não é como uma condição para o amor, ou o casamento, ou a felicidade, até. Mas é um presente fabuloso entre duas pessoas. Também é uma magia potente e antiga.

Tonks estava observando Lupin de perto, enquanto Hermione parecia não querer mais nada além de uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, para tomar notas. Snape estava olhando fixo para dentro de sua xícara vazia, cada linha de seu corpo anteriormente relaxado estava agora rígida e tensa.

– Quem, Remo? – Tonks perguntou suavemente. – Quem você conheceu, os que foram tocados?

– Tiago e Lílian Potter são os únicos entre os nossos contemporâneos. Na minha família, os pais do meu pai foram abençoados da mesma forma.

Tonks concordou respeitosamente, um olhar distante em seus olhos.

Lupin sorriu para Snape. – Severo, estou surpreso que você não tenha dito nenhuma frase ácida durante toda esta discussão. Por quê?

Snape deu de ombros e empurrou a xícara vazia para longe. Ele pareceu desconfortável com o tópico da conversa, mas respondeu:

– O Encantamento é um fenômeno historicamente comprovado. Parece um monte de esterco de Testrálios, mas realmente existe.

Hermione olhou de rosto em rosto. – Qual é o sinal físico? Como duas pessoas sabem se têm o Encantamento entre eles?

Lupin disse:

– Entre eles, dentro deles, ao redor deles; é como uma aura mágica envolvente...

Tonks disse:

– Eu ouvi dizer que a primeira vez te atinge tão repentinamente que te faz sentir fraco dos joelhos...

Com um de seus movimentos rápidos e parecidos com os de uma pantera, Snape estava na cara de Hermione; as palavras eram tão suaves que ela parou de respirar pra ouvi-lo e a voz dele era como chocolate líquido, quando ele disse: – É um campo de energia, inicialmente gerado pela proximidade do casal. – Os olhos de ébano de Snape reivindicaram os dela e os perfuraram enquanto ele falava. – Corre nas veias deles como o melaço mais grosso, envolvendo-os no poder e amarrando suas almas. – Com cada palavra, a imagem na mente de Hermione ficava mais nítida e a voz de Snape se tornava mais rouca. – Dentro do universo deles, eles são dominados por sentimentos de proteção e segurança, de uma paixão cega, e de da certeza inviolável de sua união sexual. É mágica elementar na sua forma mais pura.

Hermione foi transportada de volta; de volta à cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, número doze, para a noite que ela segurou o corpo dele nos seus braços e experimentou uma integralidade espiritual até sua essência – e um arrebatamento excitante além da compreensão dos seus dezoito anos de idade.

Snape se levantou abruptamente, quebrando o contato visual com ela, e a visão na mente dela se ofuscou. Transfigurando as roupas dele em um monte de seixos, Snape os colocou dentro do bolso de suas vestes, junto com a varinha. Hermione o encarou, e encarou, enquanto ele deu as costas para ela e caminhou a passos largos para a porta.

– Boa noite – ele disse rapidamente, e deixou o prédio.

Hermione ficou sentada como se tivesse sido atingida com um Estupeçafa. Certeza inviolável. INVIOLÁVEL. E ainda assim ele a deixou ir embora para a Bulgária por três anos, ignorou suas corujas, negou algo sagrado, algo sacrossanto. O corpo todo de Hermione tremia com um excesso de emoção; ela estava repentinamente tão exausta que não tinha certeza se conseguiria voltar para o quarto.

Lupin e Tonks estavam se movendo, conversando a esmo, enquanto arrumavam o recinto da piscina para deixá-lo da mesma forma que o encontraram. Lupin se inclinou para pegar a Hermione pelo cotovelo, ajudando-a a se levantar e guiando-a para a porta.

– E quer saber o que mais sobre o Encantamento? – Tonks disse desejosamente, seguindo com os braços cheios de roupas misturadas.

Lupin olhou de relance para trás, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto. – Não sei, o que mais?

– Ouvi dizer que a transa é maravilhosa...

* * *

**continua... Master of Enchantment by Subversa Traduzida por Regine Manzato.**

* * *

_N/T; Regine posta o capítulo e corre, mas corre muito mesmo das leitoras enfurecidas com o looooooooongo atraso._

_Quando as leitoras chegam, só encontram um bilhetinho ainda caindo, como uma pluma._

_"... caras leitoras, perdoem o atraso, tive problemas com a vida real nas últimas semanas, foi um inferno, mas aqui está o capítulo 3, por favor, sejam bondosas e não me torturem tanto, ok?! _

_volto assim que a fúria diminuir._

_Beijos,_

_Regine. "_


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Hermione soube antes de abrir os olhos que tinha uma ressaca monumental. Ninguém vive uma vida normalmente livre de álcool, e então embarca numa noite de bebedeira desimpedida, sem pagar um preço por isso.

Sua primeira dica foi o latejar pesado de sua cabeça e a sensação geral de náusea em seu estômago, mas ela só teve certeza que ela estava numa manhã ruim quando a cama repentinamente se deslocou sob o seu corpo. Se a cama iria balançar como um barco no mar, ela podia muito bem ir para o chão. Preferivelmente, o chão do banheiro, só para garantir.

Corajosamente, ela abriu um olho para ver como sua cabeça reagiria à luz do dia. O pouco de luz que ela podia ver era clara para caramba, mas havia algo a bloqueando. Enviesando o único olho aberto, ela conseguiu focar no objeto entre seu olho e a luz da manhã. Quando sua visão finalmente comunicou a mensagem para o cérebro – que Severo Snape estava assomando-a em sua cama –, ela o estava encarando com um olho só por vários segundos. De certa forma tardiamente, o corpo dela pulou involuntariamente e suas mãos procuraram a roupa de cama, tentando em vão puxá-las para cima até o queixo. O movimento repentino foi uma má idéia; ela fechou os olhos contra a dor aumentada atrás deles e disse:

– Bom dia, Prof. Snape.

– Eu odeio ter que desiludi-la, Srta. Granger, mas a manhã acabou há um bom tempo. – Ela podia ouvir o sorriso de escárnio, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo.

– Seria rude perguntar por que você está na minha cama? – ela perguntou, colocando uma mão na sobrancelha dolorida.

– Tecnicamente, eu estou em cima da sua cama, não na sua cama. Eu ficaria feliz em fazer o ajuste, contudo, se for necessário para o seu bem estar.

Hermione cerrou os dentes e ousou abrir os dois olhos numa olhadela dolorida. Ela estava vagamente surpresa em vê-lo vestindo uma camisa verde escura de manga curta, desabotoada sobre o peito nu, e uma sunga verde escura com uma estampa minúscula de cobras prateadas no tecido. Quando seus olhos vagaram de volta para o rosto dele, ela descobriu que ele olhava fixamente para as alças finas e o decote baixo da sua camisa de ceda branca.

– Você se IMPORTA? – ela exigiu, tentando mais uma vez colocar o lençol mais para cima sobre seu corpo, apenas para perceber suas tentativas frustradas pelo peso do corpo dele na roupa de cama.

– Ora, Srta. Granger, eu tenho certeza que você aprendeu em Hogwarts que devolver o gesto é jogo limpo – ele falou arrastado, deixando os olhos viajarem insolentemente dos seus seios para o seu rosto. – Ou você não estava olhando para o meu peito agora a pouco?

A resposta dela para aquele comentário foi uma exclamação de frustração e outro infrutífero puxão no lençol. Derrotada, ela deslizou mais para baixo na cama, cobrindo-se melhor, e então colocou as mãos na cabeça dolorida.

– Do que você chama aquela peça de roupa? – ele perguntou despreocupadamente.

– Aparentemente, completamente insuficiente – ela murmurou, virando para o lado esquerdo e dando-lhe as costas. – Vá embora, eu estou enjoada.

– Devo entender que você não precisa deste antídoto para ressaca?

Hermione virou de volta para encará-lo rápido o suficiente para fazer sua cabeça girar enjoativamente por um momento. Entrando e saindo de foco, ela podia ver a garrafa tampada, segura pelos longos dedos dele. Mudamente, ela estendeu a mão.

Snape segurou a garrafa só um pouco fora do seu alcance, com uma erguida inquiridora de sobrancelha.

– Por favor. – Ela realmente odiava choramingar.

– Por favor o quê? - Bastardo presunçoso.

– Por favor dê-me a maldita garrafa antes que eu vomite em você.

A garrafa caiu na cama e rolou na direção dela. Hermione arrancou a tampa e virou a garrafa na boca, indo a ponto de lamber o resíduo da tampa. Imediatamente, ela começou a se sentir melhor.

Tendo assistido aquele desempenho com diversão, Snape pegou a garrafa e a tampa de volta e levantou da beirada da cama. – Eu tenho certeza que agora você não vai perecer de ressaca, Srta. Granger. Se você decidir se aventurar lá fora hoje, eu deixei uma poção de protetor solar na mesa do terraço para você.

Hermione se levantou nos cotovelos, impressionada em como a poção agiu rapidamente para aliviar seus sintomas. – É Hermione, Severo – ela disse docemente, olhando para ele com um sorriso tímido.

Os cantos da boca dele viraram inesperadamente, como um tremor involuntário. – Saia da cama, garota, é hora do almoço – ele disse, saindo pelas portas francesas, descendo os degraus, e dirigindo-se para a água.

Hermione jogou as pernas para o lado da cama. A cama de Tonks estava vazia e não havia sinal dela. Os roupões felpudos que eles tomaram dos vestiários da piscina estavam amontoados na penteadeira. Com uma claridade abrupta, os eventos – e discussão – da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente agora sóbria.

Com olhos estreitos, ela olhou fixamente pelas portas francesas abertas para a praia, agora cheia de esteiras povoadas por trouxas aproveitando o feriado. Era bom que o Snape deixara o quarto antes que ela se lembrasse o quanto estava furiosa com ele.

Fervendo de raiva, Hermione fechou as portas francesas e fechou as cortinas com uma virada de pulso. Depois, ela foi para o chuveiro. Snape iria ouvir tudo o que ela pensava sobre a atitude insuportável dele nos últimos três anos. Ela não se importava se eles nunca mais se falassem depois de tudo, contanto que ela fosse capaz de dizer-lhe exatamente o que ela pensava sobre ele antes.

O spray forte do chuveiro lavou as lágrimas raivosas da suas bochechas enquanto limpava o seu corpo do cloro da piscina. Ela gostaria que pudesse enxaguar ele assim tão facilmente da sua pele e pelo ralo.

* * *

Severo se acomodou na cadeira de praia, embaixo do guarda-sol que Lupin armara para o uso deles. Os óculos de sol que Tonks lhe dera suavizava o brilho na água significativamente; ele era capaz de sentar-se quieto e ignorar as crianças trouxas brincando com pás no raso, enquanto mantinha um olho nas portas do quarto de Hermione.

Quando foi que ele teve a impressão de que estava no controle desta situação? Que febre mental o levara a acreditar que poderia começar a controlar Hermione Granger? Ele não podia nem controlar a si mesmo.

Um homem menos contido arrancaria os cabelos em frustração, mas a conduta de Severo não dava nenhuma indicação de seu tormento interior. Ele se sentia dividido. Seu eu mais familiar estava dentro dele, o Prof. Snape rigidamente controlado, emocionalmente reprimido e calculista, irônico e desdenhoso – mas era como se o volume fora abaixado dentro dele. Ganhando terreno agora estava o Severo Férias, que vivia fora do contexto do mundo do Prof. Snape. À Severo Férias era permitido expressar outras emoções além de aversão e desdém. Severo Férias podia se relacionar com outras pessoas de uma maneira não defensiva, porque o Severo Férias nunca mais veria aquelas pessoas. O Severo Férias era permitido experimentar novas atividades descontraídas, porque não importava o que os estranhos pensavam dele. O Severo Férias era um cara brincalhão e relativamente falador, mas havia um sério problema com o aparecimento do Severo Férias nessa escapada: Severo Férias nunca encontrara alguém que conhecia o Prof. Snape, e Severo sempre quisera manter as coisas daquela maneira.

Afinal de contas, O Que Acontecia Nas Férias, Ficava nas Férias.

E por que Tonks teve que falar sobre o Encantamento na noite anterior? Se Alvo Dumbledore não estivesse por trás daquele pequeno gambito conversacional, então os instintos de espionagem de Severo estavam falhando.

Severo soubera, após refletir, o que havia acontecido com a Hermione na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, número doze, naquela noite três anos atrás — Dumbledore poderia usar o codinome "Circunstâncias Especiais", mas Severo soube que era o Encantamento. Naquele meio-tempo, Severo tentara se convencer de que era outra coisa, algo menos decisivo, o que sentira com ela quando ela o abraçou. A cada dia que passou desde que ela retornou a Hogwarts desmentia essa auto-evasão. Cada vez que ela se aproximava demais, ele podia sentir a energia cinética produzida pela proximidade dela. Na continuidade da sua vida diária, ele fora capaz de evadir a verdade, mas fora do contexto de seu mundo familiar, ele podia ver claramente: aqui, na pessoa de Hermione Granger, estava seu destino incontestável. Ele acreditara que podia viver até o fim da vida sem permitir outra pessoa dentro de sua casca protetora. Agora ele era provado que estava errado por uma mocinha levada. Não apenas a garota – certamente ele poderia ter se afastado da garota –, mas a magia estava além de questionamentos.

A pior parte disso tudo era que agora Hermione _sabia_ disso. Ela era esperta – mais inteligente que qualquer outra pessoa que Severo já conhecera, com a possível exceção dele mesmo. Com a informação que recebera na noite passada, ela poderia colocar a bunda dele contra a parede figurativa.

E talvez ele até mereça isso.

Sua resolução de repelir Hermione, de mantê-la à distância, estava ruindo. O Severo Férias poderia ter um caso divino com a deliciosa Srta. Granger pelos próximos dois dias — mas a Srta. Granger voltaria para Hogwarts com o Prof. Snape, que não relaxava sua guarda para ninguém, nunca. Ou o Severo Férias teria que se desencorajar, ou o Prof. Snape teria que correr um risco pessoal e emocional.

Isso não era uma simples questão de escolha entre uma aventura de férias e alguma coisa mais séria. Ele estava mentindo para si mesmo se acreditava que tinha uma escolha no caso.

Severo ficou agitado e uma careta de tormento cruzou seu rosto quando a verdade o atingiu. Ele poderia ou se submeter ao imperativo da mágica ou tentar se afastar. O inferno do dilema era que qualquer decisão que ele tomasse não afetaria somente a ele, mas afetaria também a Hermione. Se ele escolhesse continuar sua vida sozinho, então ele a estaria condenando ao mesmo destino. Ela sentira o poder entre eles – era indubitavelmente a razão dela ter voltado da Bulgária sem se casar com aquele jogador de quadribol, o Krum. Nem ele nem a Hermione jamais seriam capazes de tocar outro amado sem comparar a experiência com o impacto do Encantamento.

A decisão precipitada de Severo de fazer esta viagem estava parecendo mais e mais com a causa da sua ruína. Ele vivera quase vinte anos de sua vida numa dança com o Lorde das Trevas, mas _este_ era o capricho pelo qual perderia sua vida como a conhecia.

Sobraria para ele, então, tomar a melhor decisão para _ambos_, e que os Deuses tivessem misericórdia das almas deles.

Severo se distraiu das suas cogitações quando a Hermione saiu no terraço. O cabelo dela estava torcido no topo da cabeça novamente; ela vestia um maiô básico, em vermelho Grifinória, com uma canga combinando amarrada à cintura com um nó quadril. A canga deixava uma perna adorável à mostra. Ela estivera mais nua na noite passada só com as roupas de baixo, mas esta era a visão que ele viera à praia para ver – dane-se o mar. Ele observou quando ela pegou a poção de protetor solar e bebeu-a. Ele a viu se virar, quando Lupin saiu do outro quarto para o terraço. Hermione cumprimentou Lupin, que estava vestido como Severo, de suga e uma camisa aberta. Lupin também usava os óculos escuros que Tonks dera a eles, e entregou para Hermione os dela, que ela prontamente colocou. Severo podia ver que eles estavam rindo juntos e sentiu um golpe de ciúmes. Ah, Merlin, ele estava realmente e totalmente perdido, se a visão dela rindo com o lobisomem podia fazê-lo sentir-se dessa maneira. Com uma promessa rosnada, ele se levantou e caminhou rapidamente pela praia, para longe dos hotéis que salpicavam a praia, sua expressão ameaçadora e miserável na mesma hora.

* * *

Hermione olhou para a praia e viu Snape caminhando para longe dos turistas povoando as esteiras espalhadas na areia ao redor do grande guarda-sol deles. Por um momento, ela permitiu que seu olhar ficasse por mais tempo na figura dele em retirada, e depois desviou o olhar.

– Remo? – ela disse.

Lupin estava passando suas longas pernas sobre a mureta do terraço para se juntar a ela. – Sim?

– Cadê a Tonks?

Lupin balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhou. – Você já ouviu falar de uma atividade trouxa chamada parasailing?

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram em alarme. – Ela é louca?

– Eu me recusei a acompanhá-la, então ela me chamou de velho raquítico e saiu bufando sem mim. Você deveria ter visto a cara do Severo quando ela o convidou para ir com ela. Praticamente valeu o preço da entrada.

Rindo com ele, Hermione se sentou à mesa sob a sombra do guarda-sol e bateu na cadeira ao lado. – Sente-se comigo, Remo; eu quero conversar com você.

Lupin aceitou o seu convite e sorriu para ela com o calor usual. – Sim, eu acho que ele gosta de você.

Sem responder ao gracejo dele, Hermione disse:

– Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você.

Lupin murchou um pouco na cadeira e a expressão dele se tornou cautelosa. – O que é, então?

Hermione decidiu simplesmente arriscar. – Eu acho que a Tonks gosta de você, e eu sei que você gosta dela, e nenhum dos dois está fazendo alguma coisa sobre o assunto.

Lupin desviou os olhos, olhando através da areia para o horizonte. – Hermione, eu sei que você gosta de mim e da Dora. Eu estou lhe pedindo, como um amigo, para não intervir.

Hermione franziu os lábios e considerou o perfil dele enquanto ele continuava a olhar para o mar. – Por que eu deveria me manter quieta sobre isso, Remo? Eu sei de fato que foi _você_ quem colocou o Harry no caminho certo com a Gina. E que você certificou-se de que Luna Lovegood fosse à festa na casa dos Longobottom quando o Rony estava passando por um momento tão difícil. – Hermione bateu na mesa com uma mão. – Você interferiu em favor dos seus amigos mais de uma vez; já está da hora de alguém fazer o mesmo por você.

Lupin virou a cabeça e encarou-a. Ela viu tanta tristeza nos olhos dele que estendeu a mão e tomou a dele. Com alguma dificuldade, ele disse:

– Hermione, eu amo ela. Eu a amo da maneira do vamos-casar-e-fazer-muito-sexo-e-ter-muitos-bebês.

– Então qual é problema...

– Não, escute. Eu sou um lobisomem. Sim, eu tenho a poção, mas isso não muda o que eu sou. Como eu jamais poderia pedir para uma mulher para fazer disso parte da vida dela? Como eu poderia? Especialmente se eu a amo? – A voz dele estava baixa como um sussurro e a cabeça estava agora curvada.

Hermione resistiu ao impulso de bater a cabeça dura dele e disse impacientemente: – Você não acha que a mulher em questão é capaz de tomar essa decisão por si mesma? Você não acha que poderia tratá-la como adulta e parar de tomar decisões que afetam AMBOS sem consultá-la? – Ela desejou com todas as forças que Severo Snape estivesse presente para ouvir esta parte da conversa.

Lupin levantou os olhos, surpreso com o seu tom exasperado. – O que faz você pensar que ela sequer me querer? Eu não acho...

Hermione o interrompeu. – Remo, ela me disse na noite passada que você é maravilhoso e que você poderia ter quem você quisesse. Ela acredita que você não gosta dela porque você é muito respeitoso com ela. – Tentando escolher suas palavras cuidadosamente, ela continuou: – Todos nós vimos a maneira que você age com as mulheres que você sai. Dê um gostinho disso para a Tonks, Remo.

Lupin começou a parecer um tanto quanto alarmado. – Mas eu não amava aquelas mulheres, Hermione. É fácil ser charmoso e xavecar uma garota quando realmente não importa...

– Qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, Remo? – ela perguntou, o mais paciente que pôde.

– Ela poderia rir de mim. Não, eu suportaria isso; mas e se ela nunca mais quiser me ver novamente? – Ele levantou os olhos solenemente. – Do jeito que as coisas estão agora, eu posso vê-la com a freqüência que eu quiser, sempre que ela está livre. Nós saímos, nós bebemos, nós dançamos, nós conversamos sobre as coisas; é perfeito.

Exasperada, Hermione mudou de tática. – O que você faria se ela saísse com outro homem?

Lupin olhou para ela aterrorizado. – Ela saiu?

Hermione se permitiu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação com a mudança de comportamento dele. Dando de ombros, ela disse:

– E se ela tiver saído? Você não pretende fazer nada a respeito, e uma garota tem necessidades...

Lupin se levantou tão repentinamente que a pesada cadeira de ferro fundido tombou com um barulho alto. – Quem é ele? Diga, Hermione. Que Merlin me ajude...

Hermione o observou enquanto ele instintivamente procurou por a varinha, olhando furioso para ela de modo desafiador, com os olhos em chamas. Toda a lamúria patética tinha acabado, e ele era um bruxo com uma varinha na mão com uma bruxa para cuidar. Ela também se levantou e deu-lhe um sorriso deslumbrante.

– Excelente! Isso foi brilhante, Remo. Agora, acaba com essa atitude e vá procurar sua bruxa. Eu acredito que ela está tentando voar sem uma vassoura. – Ela apontou vagamente para a direção dos outros hotéis, do lado lotado da praia.

– Você disse aquilo só pra me deixar bravo? – Lupin exigiu, com algo entre rispidez e diversão.

– Eu disse aquilo para provar uma teoria. Mas que inferno, Remo, como você um dia vai chegar na parte do sexo e dos bebês se você nem ao menos beijá-la?

Ela observou as expressões passarem pelo rosto de Lupin enquanto ele considerava suas palavras. Normalmente, ela era mais delicada e mais paciente com os amigos, mas nesse exato momento, ela estava vendo Lupin simplesmente como um homem que não se comprometia com uma linha de ação definida; ela já estava de saco cheio disso.

– Ela disse que eu era maravilhoso? – ele perguntou, aparentemente repetindo a parte da informação que não fez nenhum sentido para ele.

– Maravilhoso – Hermione confirmou definitivamente.

Com um sorriso repentino e exuberante, Remo agarrou Hermione num abraço rápido e a rodou num círculo antes de colocá-la no chão. Sem outra palavra, ele guardou sua varinha desilusionada na sunga nas costas e saiu para procurar Tonks.

* * *

Severo estava caminhando de volta para o hotel quando o terraço ficou visível. Lupin e Hermione estavam sentados com as cabeças juntas, de mãos dadas. Severo acelerou o passo, mantendo-os em vista. Não seria irônico se, depois de toda sua agonia, ela escolhesse o lobisomem ao invés dele? Seu lábio se levantou num rosnado feio enquanto ele considerava a possibilidade. Remo Lupin fora um garoto bonito com amigos populares, quando Severo fora um garoto esquelético e desagradável sem amigos. Lupin havia se tornado um homem prematuramente grisalho, com cicatrizes da guerra, que ainda mantivera parte da boa aparência da juventude; Severo, no entanto, tornara-se um homem alto, anguloso e desagradável, que havia melhorado apenas marginalmente desde a sua juventude pouco charmosa.

Enquanto aproximava-se deles, Severo viu Lupin levantar de uma maneira ameaçadora. Se Severo estivesse a uma distância boa de disparo ele teria amaldiçoado o bastardo pelas costas por tal comportamento ameaçador. Quase que imediatamente, entretanto, Hermione estava em pé; Severo gozou um momento de satisfação enquanto esperava Hermione apontar a varinha para o Lupin. Ela não o atacou, mas balançou a mão, pareceu-lhe, de uma forma a dispensá-lo. Não tão satisfatório quando uma boa maldição, mas serviria, Severo pensou. Satisfazia-o vê-la mandar Lupin cuidar dos problemas dele.

Quando Lupin pegou a Hermione nos braços e a rodou no ar, Severo sentiu seu queixo cair em choque. A fúria que o preencheu literalmente o fez enxergar vermelho. Completamente indiferente aos perigos de ser visto por um trouxa, ele desaparatou.

* * *

Hermione estava observando Lupin se afastando a passos largos quando Snape aparatou bem em frente a ela, arrancando-lhe um grito. A ferocidade no rosto dele a fez dar um passo para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que ela olhava de relance ao redor para ver se algum trouxa testemunhara a aparição dele.

– Você está brincando? – ela sibilou para ele. – Você poderia ter sido visto!

Snape se controlou com um esforço visível e soltou:

– Eu gostaria de falar com você em particular, se não se importa.

Exasperada, Hermione atirou de volta para ele:

– Eu não entraria sozinha num quarto com você nem se você me pagasse!

– Você nem sequer ESPEROU por um quarto sozinha com Lupin antes de se jogar para cima dele! Qual é o problema, Srta. Granger? Nós meros mortais não temos o apelo bestial daquele lobo selvagem?

Hermione caminhou até o rosto odioso e insultante dele e deu-lhe um tapa o mais forte que pode. Sem esperar pela reação dele, ela correu para o seu quarto e fechou as portas francesas com um baque de chacoalhar os vidros.

Snape ficou imóvel no terraço com a marca da mão dela na bochecha, sentindo-se um completo idiota. Ele viu Hermione agarrar as cortinas nas mãos e fechá-las na cara ele. Com uma determinação inflexível, ele endireitou a cadeira que ferro fundido que Lupin perturbara e sentou-se encarando as portas francesas fechadas, suas costas para a praia.

Talvez uma hora de vigília se passara quando ele ouviu uma aproximação por detrás dele – os barulhos mais estranhos, para falar a verdade. Ele virou a cabeça e viu Lupin e Tonks fazendo um lento progresso para o quarto que Snape e Lupin estavam dividindo. Lento porque estavam se beijando e apalpando um ao outro numa demonstração pública extraordinariamente repulsiva. Ele imaginou rapidamente se eles desistiriam de lutar e simplesmente transariam bem ali na areia, mas ele ficou aliviado de vê-los subir os degraus do terraço para as portas do outro quarto. Enquanto eles procuravam desajeitadamente o caminho para dentro, Snape ficou perplexo quando Tonks olhou diretamente para ele, balançou a cabeça na direção das portas fechadas da Hermione, e depois desapareceu quando Lupin fechou a porta com um chute atrás dele.

Severo estava consciente de uma sensação como se toda a situação estivesse espiralando para fora do seu controle com velocidade sempre crescente. Ele já não estava mais agonizando sobre a escolha que tinha que fazer; estava dolorosamente claro para ele que a escolha fora feita. Sua fúria de possessividade, inflamada pela visão do Lupin dando em Hermione um abraço fraternal, contava sua própria história. Se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo – um exercício detestável que ele evitava sempre que possível –, tinha que admitir que os sentimentos possessivos estiveram com ele por três anos, agora. Ele administrara aqueles sentimentos com disciplina de ferro até que Hermione chegara a Hogwarts e estivera entrando e saindo da sua presença todos os dias. Que espantoso que seu autocontrole, que lhe servira tão bem por tanto tempo, fosse insignificante em face ao domínio do Encantamento.

Ele não tinha sobrevivido duas guerras contra o maior bruxos das trevas de todos os tempos sem aprender algumas lições sobre se curvar a uma força superior. Ele a teria, mas ainda era sonserino o suficiente para querer que fosse de sua própria maneira. Teria ele que enfrentar a leoa ferida da Grifinória no covil dela, ou as circunstâncias o permitiriam alcançar uma reconciliação mais dissimulada? Resolutamente, ele começou a juntar os pedaços do seu orgulho e acomodou-se para esperar ela sair.

Paciência não era um problema para ele; algumas poções simplesmente demoravam mais para cozinhar do que as outras.

* * *

**continua... Master of Enchantment by Subversa- Traduzida por Regine Manzato**

* * *

parasailing não tem uma tradução, mas é um esporte onde uma ou até três pessoas ficam presas num pára-quedas voando enquanto são puxadas por uma lancha.

_N/T: Oi gente!! Mais uma vez eu venho pedir desculpas pelo atraso na postagem do capítulo. _

_Maaaaaaaas, para compensar, anotem na agenda: semana que vem, SEM FALTA o penúltimo capítulo da fic vai estar no ar EU JURO!!!!_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que tem acompanhado a fic, a Subversa, eu e a FerPotter ficamos muito felizes com os reviews de vocês._

_Beijos e até a semana que vem, gente! _


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hermione estava sentada na cama, a mais longe da porta, abraçando a si mesma com os braços e se balançando. As lágrimas haviam acabado novamente; ela estava cansada de chorar, cansada de maquinar, e planejar, e tentar manipular o homem em sua vida, e em seus braços, e em sua cama. A força irresistível tinha finalmente encontrado o objeto imóvel e a força irresistível estava pronta para admitir a derrota. Talvez fosse melhor cortar o pouco tempo dela em Hogwarts e mandar corujas para Beauxbatons e Durmstrang para ver se as vagas oferecidas já foram ocupadas. A Grã-Bretanha já não lhe atraía mais.

Sentindo-se bem cansada novamente, ela se esticou na cama e caiu no sono.

O som da porta abrindo a trouxe de volta à consciência. Ela estava de pé, com a varinha na mão, antes que Tonks tivesse fechado a porta.

– Caramba, Hermione! – a auror disse, trancando a porta Francesa atrás dela e caindo na cama mais próxima com uma expressão beatífica no rosto.

Hermione foi até a outra cama e olhou de cima para a Tonks, cujo cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado que o normal, cujos lábios estavam inchados e manchados e cujo biquíni parecia estar no avesso.

Abrindo um sorriso carinhoso, Hermione se sentou na ponta da cama.

– Remo a encontrou, eu vejo – ela comentou.

– Ah sim. – Tonks a olhou. – Ele disse que você falou para ele que eu disse que ele era maravilhoso. Eu deveria lhe azarar.

Hermione bufou.

– Se você não estivesse tão podre para segurar sua própria varinha, eu estaria com medo agora.

Tonks suspirou alegremente.

– Eu tentei negar que tinha dito aquilo, mas ele percebeu tudo... – A voz de Tonks morreu sonhadora.

Hermione a instigou:

– Ele percebeu tudo... o quê?

Tonks fechou os grandes olhos e sorriu um sorriso secreto. Hermione bateu na bochecha dela docemente.

– Eu amo ver você assim, Tonks. Estou tão feliz por você.

Tonks se sentou repentinamente.

– Nós deveríamos estar nos preparando para sair para jantar fora e dançar!

Hermione voltou para sua própria cama.

– Bom, então é melhor você entrar no chuveiro. O que você vai vestir?

Tonks levantou e caminhou para o banheiro.

– Remo diz que nós vamos nos vestir elegantemente esta noite, então eu pensei em vestir aquele vestidinho preto. E você?

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, bobinha – Hermione disse.

– Se você acha que eu vou sair no meu primeiro encontro com o meu novo namorado e assistir Severo Snape amuado a noite inteira, você está errada, senhorita – Tonks disse alegremente. – Encontre alguma coisa sexy e se troque.

Hermione olhou feio para ela.

– Deixe-o aqui, então. Você e Remo merecem ter um encontro romântico sozinhos.

– Na noite passada você estava babando por ele e hoje você não quer jantar com ele? – Tonks disse, obviamente confusa.

– As coisas mudaram desde a noite passada, Tonks.

– Como por exemplo? – Tonks entrou no banheiro e abriu o chuveiro, deixando a porta do banheiro aberta para conversar com a Hermione.

– Como por exemplo eu ter dado um tapa na cara dele forte o suficiente para deixá-lo com um olho roxo e ter batido a porta na cara dele. Ele nunca mais falará comigo novamente. Sonserinos não gostam muito de humilhação.

Hermione ficou chocada quando a risada contagiante de Tonks viajou para fora do banheiro.

– Hermione, você não viu ele sentado no terraço e encarando a porta a tarde toda?

– O QUÊ?

– Ele ficou sentado lá como um morcego empoleirado ou algo parecido e não tirou os olhos da porta a tarde toda. Remo e eu olhamos ocasionalmente pela janela e vimos ele fazendo isso. – Tonks deu uma risadinha.

- Ah, entre os amassos vocês tiveram tempo de olhar pela janela? – Hermione perguntou, depois gritou quando a toalha de rosto molhada voou por sobre o box e a acertou no ombro. Por alguma razão, a notícia da vigília de Snape animou seu coração.

– Anda LOGO, Hermione! Ah, eu esqueci! Severo disse que eu deveria lhe dizer para usar aquele vestido verde e para deixar o seu cabelo solto.

– Ah, ele disse?

Tonks abafou sua risada enquanto se enxaguava e desligava o chuveiro. Ela sabia muito bem que nada faria Hermione se vestir mais rápido do que lhe dizer quais eram as instruções de Snape.

* * *

Trinta minutos depois, Tonks estava dando os toques finais na maquiagem quando as portas francesas rangeram. Hermione colocou os sapatos e foi abrir a porta. Lupin a tirou do chão e a girou no ar numa explosão de exuberância.

Hermione riu alto.

– Me coloca no chão, seu maluco!

Lupin sorriu para ela.

– Não posso fazer nada se sinto vontade de sair abraçando todo mundo que eu vejo, Hermione.

Uma voz arrastada falou da base da do terraço. – É verdade. Ele tentou me abraçar e eu tive que azará-lo.

Lupin passou por Hermione e entrou no quarto, e ela conseguiu ver Snape, que a observava da base da escada do terraço com uma expressão ilegível. Ele vestia um terno de seda bem cortado cinza cor de carvão com uma fileira dupla de botões, com uma camisa branca ofuscante e uma gravata verde floresta. Os cabelos negros, manchados de prata, estavam penteados para trás de sua testa. Parada lá olhando para ele, Hermione achou que ele parecia algum lorde aristocrata.

Snape riu para si mesmo quando viu como ela estava vestida. Hermione estava parada à porta, usando um vestido vermelho curto com um decote alto e decente e sandálias de salto alto vermelhas; seu cabelo estava alisado e arrumado num coque elegante. Lá se vai a idéia do vestido verde com o cabelo solto. Quando Lupin a rodou no ar, Snape viu que as costas do vestido eram cortadas quase até a cintura dela; ele também viu a calcinha rendada preta que ela vestia debaixo do vestido curto.

Com deliberação calma, Snape começou a subir os degraus para o terraço; Hermione se virou e fugiu de volta para o quarto, onde Lupin parecia estar beijando e tirando toda a maquiagem que Tonks tinha colocado. Hermione parou incerta, no meio do quarto; ela não estava muito confortável em interromper o casal, que ignorava sua presença. Enquanto ela parou considerando o que fazer, ela foi alertada da presença de Snape atrás dela pela eletricidade estática repentina no ar. Ele colocou uma mão no cotovelo dela e a virou para as portas francesas, dizendo em voz baixa:

– Nós nunca chegaremos ao restaurante se formos esperar por esses dois.

Com certa veemência, Hermione se desvencilhou de Snape e foi para o terraço.

– Mantenha suas mãos longe de mim, por favor – ela disse.  
Snape sorriu maliciosamente e parou para pegar um lenço vermelho fino das costas da cadeira.

– Este é o seu lenço? – ele inquiriu, seguindo Hermione noite de verão adentro e fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

– Sim, obrigada – ela disse ríspida, arrancando o lenço dele. Como ela foi de uma rejeição resoluta a fazer parte de um grupo de quatro, incluindo o Snape, para estar sozinha com ele em um jantar a dois?

Snape esperou pacientemente que ela o precedesse para descer os degraus do terraço até a calçada, tomando cuidado para não seguir muito de perto que pudesse tocá-la.

– Lupin fez reservas no restaurante do próximo hotel – ele explicou ocasionalmente, acenando para ela andar com ele.

Hermione andou o mais rápido que pôde em seus saltos altos, tentando lembrar porque raios ela tinha escolhido se vestir como uma prostituta. Usasse o vestido verde logo! Ela vestiria o que ela bem quisesse. Estava tão brava com ele!

Ela se assustou um pouco ao ouvir Snape, que estava facilmente seguindo seu ritmo, dizer em sua voz mais suave:

– Diga, Hermione.

Ela se virou para ele, os punhos agarrando o fino lenço vermelho. – Eu estou FURIOSA com você!

Ele parou quando ela o fez e virou para encará-la, sua expressão aberta e desprotegida. Uma mecha do cabelo voara no rosto dela quando ela virou abruptamente; com uma brandura infinita, Snape usou a ponta dos dedos para tirar o cacho do rosto dela.

– Eu sei que está.

Em frustração, ela pisou duro.

– Não se ATREVA a ser bonzinho comigo, Severo Snape! Não se ATREVA. – Ela olhou feio para o rosto dele.

– Eu peço desculpas pelo que eu disse sobre o Lupin – Snape disse, sugerindo com um gesto de mãos que eles continuassem a andar para o restaurante do hotel.

– Ah, bem, ISSO resolve tudo – Hermione disse sarcasticamente, recomeçando a andar.

– Foi desnecessário – ele continuou.

– Eu não consigo imaginar por que você me _diria_ uma coisa dessas – ela esbravejou com ele, andando mais rápido.

– Eu vi o Lupin lhe agarrar e rodar no ar; eu estava com ciúmes.

Ela lhe dispensou um olhar mordaz.

– Ah, por favor. Ele acabou de fazer isso de novo, por Merlin.

– Sim, mas eu já tinha azarado ele por tentar me abraçar, então eu não queria azará-lo de novo tão cedo – ele explicou apologeticamente. – Farei isso da próxima vez que o ver, entretanto, se você prefere.

Hermione parou novamente.

– Você está me zombando! Eu não posso acreditar que você está RINDO de mim quando eu estou tão BRAVA.

Snape parou na frente dela para poder olhar diretamente nos olhos dela.

– Eu não estou zombando, Hermione. Você tem muitas razões para ficar zangada comigo. Eu apenas achei que pudesse acessar a ofensa do tapa primeiro, para que possamos passar para as coisas pelas quais você REALMENTE está zangada comigo.

Para sua surpresa, ela pôde ver claramente que ele estava falando sério. Ele não estava ironizando ou sendo malicioso ou sendo ríspido; ele estava falando com ela com total sinceridade.

Completamente desalentador.

– Primeiro de tudo – ela falou ríspida, desviando dele para continuar andando até o restaurante do hotel –, _você_ não tem direito nenhum de ter ciúmes de mim. Segundo, é óbvio até para um VERME que o Remo está totalmente passado pela Tonks.

– O Lupin está de fato bem tomado pela Tonks – Snape concordou, ignorando a primeira afirmação dela.

Hermione, com plena consciência, tinha que admitir para si mesma que ele havia lhe dado uma desculpa compreensiva pelo comentário do "apelo bestial".

– Eu aceito suas desculpas – ela declarou formalmente quando eles chegaram à entrada do hotel.

Snape colocou as pontas dos dedos no cotovelo dela por um momento fugaz, apenas para conduzir seus passos, quando um porteiro uniformizado abriu a porta para eles e eles atravessaram o saguão para o restaurante formal. Snape deu o nome do Lupin para o maître, e eles foram colocados numa mesa para quatro, elegantemente posta com cristal, prata e porcelana. Snape gastou um momento para lançar um olhar ameaçador para dois estranhos que haviam observado o progresso de Hermione através do saguão com interesse demais; ele teve a satisfação de ver ambos desviarem os olhos do olhar perigoso dele.

Hermione estava cega àquela troca de olhares; seus próprios olhos estavam vagando pela decoração majestosa do salão. Ela estava muito impressionada com os arredores, assim como um pouco intimidada. – Este lugar parece ser bem caro – ela disse hesitantemente.

Um garçom se aproximou deles com menus; Snape cortou o jovem ao dizer:

– Você se oporia se eu pedisse nosso jantar, Hermione?

Hermione estava completamente fora do seu elemento, e pela primeira vez em algum tempo, ela sentiu os vinte anos de diferença na idade deles. – Não, nem um pouco – ela disse polidamente, olhando para baixo para colocar o guardanapo de linho aberto no colo. Ela mordeu o lábio e perguntou-se quem era este homem educado e gentil e o que ele havia feito com Severo Snape?

Para disfarçar sua confusão, ela levantou o cálice de água de cristal e trouxe-o aos lábios. Do lado dele da mesa, Snape havia rapidamente folheado o menu e feito o pedido para o jantar deles, incluindo uma garrafa de vinho, em francês fluente. Surpreendida, Hermione esqueceu o que estava fazendo e acidentalmente engoliu um cubo de gelo.

Snape observou ela tossindo do outro lado da mesa com um deleite pecaminoso, refletindo que fora uma idéia inteligente dele estudar o menu do restaurante no quarto antes de usar o estranho telefone para ligar e fazer a reserva para quatro no nome do Lupin. Se ele conseguisse mantê-la desequilibrada assim tão bem, as coisas poderiam progredir mais facilmente para ele quando chegasse a hora de discutir as outras reclamações que ela tinha contra ele.

Hermione usou o guardanapo de pano para secar a água que havia escorrido em seu queixo. Ela não tinha idéia de como ele fizera isso. Uma hora atrás ela estivera enfurecida com o seboso, enfurecedor, e desagradável mestre de Poções; agora ela se confrontava com o imaculado, cortês, e refinado estranho do outro lado da mesa, que a assistia com uma nova conduta alarmante. Como ela poderia ficar brava com alguém que ela nem reconhecia?

O garçom eficiente voltou à mesa deles com a garrafa de vinho, embrulhada num pano branco imaculado. Hermione observou com fascinação enquanto o jovem apresentava a garrafa para Snape, que olhou para o rótulo e acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. O garçom então usou um saca-rolha para abrir o vinho, o qual ele colocou em uma taça e ofereceu para Snape. Snape pegou a taça e girou o vinho, experimentando o aroma com seu nariz avantajado; depois, ele tomou um gole. O garçom parecia agitado até que o Snape acenou com a cabeça para ele, o que fez o jovem ansioso abrir um sorriso aliviado. Snape indicou que o garçom deixasse o balde de gelo em seu mantedor ao lado de sua cadeira e o dispensou, inclinando-se para colocar o líquido pálido na taça de Hermione.

– Eu acredito que você vai gostar dessa safra – Snape disse graciosamente –, é bem suave e complementará o peixe muito bem.

Hermione esperava que não parecesse tão desorientada quanto se sentia. Ávida por algum vestígio de sua razão, ela se sentou ereta na cadeira e disse:

– Professor Snape...

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas de modo inquiridor. – Eu achei que tínhamos concordado em nos tratarmos pelos primeiros nomes, Hermione – ele a repreendeu.

Ela continuou, ignorando a interrupção:

– Por favor, não tente mudar de assunto. A discussão da noite passada na piscina...

– Sim, exatamente. Devemos considerar aquelas questões completamente. Mas não durante o nosso jantar, talvez? Podemos combinar de discutir este assunto quando deixarmos a mesa?

Estaria ela cometendo uma gafe ao desejar rever isso na mesa do jantar? Hermione sentiu o rosto corar de vergonha, o que ela tentou cobrir bebendo da taça de vinho.

Snape se parabenizou mentalmente por estar manejando-a tão bem, até ali. Olha para aquele rosto – a pequena grifinória estava realmente se sentindo confusa por querer repreendê-lo por tudo o que ele tão ricamente merecia! Não era realmente uma luta justa; ela tinha metade de sua idade e não chegava nem perto do arsenal de armas que ele possuía. Contudo, ele era o sonserino, então a falta de eqüidade não o impedia de curtir a confusão dela em suas mãos.

Polido como vidro, Snape iniciou a conversa falando a respeito de poesia francesa, o que estimulou o interesse de Hermione, e eles passaram o tempo da espera pelo jantar comparando Baudelaire e Rimbaud. Ele sabia que ela falava francês e achou que poderia impressioná-la se descobrisse que ele também falava. De que outra maneira a garota tola achava que ele se mantinha a par dos estudos em Poções nos outros países?

Hermione bebericou de seu vinho, maravilhada com o quanto o sabor harmonizava com o peixe que estava comendo. Este homem era cheio de contradições e obscuridades que ela jamais suspeitara. Ela havia se apaixonado por ele no sexto ano, que ela se recuperou com sucesso quando ela e Rony tentaram um romance no sétimo ano. Depois veio a noite em que seus pais foram alvos dos Comensais da Morte, quando ela se embebedou na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, número doze, e pendurou-se nele como um polvo. Nos anos que se seguiram, ela fantasiara muitas coisas sobre Severo Snape, mas imaginá-lo como algum homem urbano e conhecedor do mundo jamais entrara em sua mente.

Hermione ouviu o som inconfundível de vidro estilhaçando e olhou na direção do barulho, nem um pouco surpresa em ver Tonks se desculpando com um garçom vexado enquanto Lupin calmamente a impelia para a mesa deles. Hermione achou que Tonks estava muito bonita, mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem, dentro do elegante vestido e sapatos pretos. Lupin vestia um belo terno trouxa de um tom cinza-amarronzado, que combinava com seu cabelo —bem, o cabelo dele merecia uma passada de pente, talvez, mas pelo menos nenhuma das peças de roupa deles estava no avesso, o que Hermione somou como uma vitória. Ela sorriu para eles em boas-vindas.

Snape observou a Metamorfomaga e o lobisomem chegando atrasados para o jantar e parabenizou-se mais uma vez pela sua escolha de tempo impecável. Ele se levantou assim que eles se aproximaram, colocando seu guardanapo dobrado na mesa.

– Desculpem pelo atraso – Lupin disse com um pequeno sorriso, segurando a cadeira para Tonks enquanto ela se sentava. – Nós fomos irrevogavelmente retidos.

Tonks segurou uma risadinha com aquilo, depois lançou um olhar perspicaz entre Snape e Hermione. Antes que ela pudesse falar, Snape deu a volta na mesa e parou ao lado da cadeira de Hermione. – Como vocês podem ver, nós não esperamos por vocês – ele disse. – Contudo, nós podemos recomendar o peixe; não concordaria, Hermione?

Hermione levantou os olhos para Snape com certa confusão. Ele estava claramente esperando que ela se levantasse – talvez eles fossem diplomáticos e deixariam o novo casal sozinho? Ela viu o curto aceno de cabeça de Snape e levantou-se, um pequeno tremor correndo por ela enquanto ele colocava o lenço sobre os ombros dela, as mãos se prolongando por um momento a mais em sua pele nua.

– Sim, o peixe estava ótimo – ela disse.

– Vocês não estão indo? – Lupin perguntou, surpreso.

– Só até o saguão – Snape respondeu friamente, inclinando a cabeça para uma porta que levava para uma área escurecida; Hermione olhou naquela direção e viu um bar escuro, o movimento de casais dançando, e pela primeira vez, ela ouviu a música.

* * *

O saguão era na parte de trás do hotel, com as paredes envidraçadas dando vista para a praia. Portas duplas no final da sala levavam para um quebra-mar que se estendia sobre a água. Do outro lado da sala, um DJ trabalhava numa grande pick-up. O piso polido da pista de dança se estendia do lado oposto do bar até as portas duplas, que estavam abertas para a brisa branda da noite de verão; entre as músicas, era possível ouvir as ondas banhando a costa.

Snape escolheu uma mesa ao longo da parede de vidro e esperou Hermione se sentar antes de tomar o lugar de frente para ela. Ele sinalizou para a garçonete e pediu um gim com limão, enquanto Hermione pediu uma limonada; a garçonete retornou rapidamente com as bebidas deles, depois os deixou sozinhos.

Hermione olhou ao redor pelo agradável bar, notou o sol se pondo espetacularmente sobre o oceano, e então olhou por sobre a mesa para Snape, que a estudava intensamente. A indignação justa de antes havia malogrado em algum momento entre a ostentosa degustação do vinho e a discussão de poesia simbolista francesa. Ela era jovem, mas não era _estúpida_; ela percebeu plenamente que ele a manipulara habilmente da hora que ele apareceu na porta dela vestido como uma imitação nariguda de James Bond, até este exato momento neste saguão extremamente civilizado – talvez ele estivesse contando com sua relutância em causar uma cena em público?

– Deixando de lado as margaritas? – ele perguntou cauteloso, notando as expressões passando pelo rosto dela. Ela lhe deu um olhar desprezador e ergueu aquele queixo determinado; os olhos de Severo se movimentaram rapidamente de um lado para o outro para ver quantos estranhos estavam para se familiarizar com os detalhes íntimos de sua vida pessoal.

– Você poderia por gentileza simplesmente parar com a cortesia e a civilidade? – ela disse bruscamente. – Você está me assustando.

O saguão estava razoavelmente vazio para um sábado à noite, Severo refletiu. Sem dúvidas que mais pessoas chegariam enquanto a noite avançava. Ele supôs que fora uma vitória suficiente adiar o acesso de raiva dela por tanto tempo. Ele engoliu um gole considerável de gim e curvou-se um pouco, fazendo contato com os olhos dela e segurando seu olhar sem medo.

– Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa que queira saber – ele começou calmamente. – Eu vou responder qualquer pergunta que você tenha sem subterfúgios ou mentiras.

Hermione, que estava reunindo sua raiva para um longo discurso, ficou perplexa. Insegura, ela abriu a boca para falar quando ele levantou uma mão para impedi-la.

– Mas primeiro, dance comigo.

Ela olhou feio para ele com olhos estreitos. – Eu NÃO quero dançar com você. Eu quero respostas.

Snape levantou e esperou imperiosamente que ela se levantasse. – Eu achei que os grifinórios eram renomados por sua coragem. Você está com _medo_ de dançar comigo? – Ele deixou veneno suficiente entrar em seu tom para atingi-la. Ele queria segurá-la novamente, segurá-la antes deles brigarem. Quando ela ouvisse tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, talvez ela escolhesse se afastar dele, independente do Encantamento.

Os lábios de Hermione se apertaram e seu olhar se intensificou. – Você _sabe_ o que vai acontecer se nós nos tocarmos.

Snape se permitiu um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto inclinou-se sobre ela, pousando as palmas das mãos na mesa. – Então você _está_ com medo – ele sussurrou provocantemente.

Hermione sabia que estava sendo provocada, mas havia uma parte traiçoeira dela que queria se render ao pedido dele, que queria sentir os braços dele ao redor dela – que queria sentir o poder aumentando repentinamente entre eles. Rapidamente, ela se levantou e foi para a pista de dança, justo quando uma música lenta começou a tocar.

Severo a seguiu para a pista de dança, pegando a pequena mão dela na sua e pousando sua outra levemente na cintura dela sobre o tecido sedoso do vestido vermelho dela. Eles ficaram sem se mover por um momento, olhos âmbar arregalados presos a intensos olhos ébano, enquanto a energia se juntava e percorria pelas veias deles. Com o pouco de presença de espírito que ele conseguia reunir, Severo a conduziu na dança. Enquanto eles se movimentavam juntos, seus olhos continuavam presos, até que, com um tremor, Hermione eliminou a distância entre seus torsos e colocou a cabeça sob o queixo dele como fizera naquela noite longínqua. Ela soltou a mão dele e seus dois braços deslizaram ao redor da cintura estreita dele; Severo sentiu o aumento do contato com uma sensação arrebatadora em sua barriga, e colocou a mão livre na pele nua entre os ombros dela, pressionando-a contra ele, ainda mais próximos.

Indistintamente, além do pequeno universo deles, as palavras da canção se infiltraram dentro da cabeça deles.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark__  
__(Deitado ao seu lado, aqui no escuro)__  
__Feeling your heart beat with mine__  
__(Sentindo seu coração bater com o meu)__  
__Softly you whisper, you're so sincere__  
__(Suavemente você sussurra, você é tão sincero)__  
__How could our love be so blind__  
__(Como pôde o nosso amor ser tão cego)__  
__We sailed on together, and drifted apart__  
__(Nós navegamos juntos, e nos separamos)__  
__And here you are by my side__  
__(E aqui está ao meu lado)_

_So now I come to you with open arms__  
__(Então agora eu venho até você de braços abertos)__  
__Nothing to hide, believe what I say__  
__(Nada a esconder, acredite no que digo)__  
__So here I am with open arms__  
__(Então aqui estou de braços abertos)__  
__Hoping you'll see what your love means to me__  
__(Esperando que você veja o que seu amor significa para mim)__  
__Open arms__  
__(Braços abertos)_

_Living without you, living alone__  
__(Vivendo sem você, vivendo sozinho)__  
__This empty house is so cold__  
__(Esta casa vazia é tão fria)__  
__Wanting to hold you, wanting you near__  
__(Querendo lhe abraçar, querendo você por perto)__  
__How much I've wanted you home__  
__(O quanto eu lhe quis em casa)__  
__But now that you've come back__  
__(Mas agora que você voltou)__  
__Turned night into day__  
__(Transformou noite em dia)__  
__I need you to stay__  
__(Preciso que você fique)_

_So now I come to you with open arms__  
__(Então agora eu venho até você de braços abertos)__  
__Nothing to hide, believe what I say__  
__(Nada a esconder, acredite no que digo)__  
__So here I am with open arms__  
__(Então aqui estou de braços abertos)__  
__Hoping you'll see what your love means to me__  
__(Esperando que você veja o que seu amor significa para mim)__  
__Open arms__  
__(Braços abertos)_

Quando a música acabou, Severo reuniu gradativamente suas forças e afastou-se dela. A expressão no rosto dela era deliciosa. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e fora de foco; ele não queria nada mais do que pegá-la em seus braços e beijá-la.

Repentinamente, ele disse:

– Obrigado. Vamos?

Hermione se esforçou para clarear a mente, consciente apenas do intenso sentimento de perda quando ele a soltou. Ela voltou para a mesa para pegar seu lenço enquanto Snape foi até o bar para pagar a conta. Ele voltou para a mesa e indicou que eles deveriam sair pelas portas duplas até o quebra-mar.

– E o Remo e a Tonks? – ela lhe perguntou.

– Eles encontrarão o caminho de volta. Venha. – Snape a guiou pela escada de madeira para a areia da praia. Hermione tirou o salto alto, depois eles seguiram pela areia de vota ao hotel deles.

* * *

Quando eles chegaram à porta dela, ela olhou para ele com incerteza. Snape abriu as portas francesas e acenou com a cabeça para que ela entrasse. Hermione entrou, abrindo espaço entre eles rapidamente, jogando o lenço na cama e pegando a varinha no criado-mudo.

Snape a seguiu e fechou as portas atrás dele, colocando sua varinha na cama mais próxima dele. – Eu só quero conversar com você, Hermione. – Ele ficou parado ali, com as mãos levantadas, vazias, à sua frente.

A sobrancelha dela franziu enquanto ela o estudava. O rosto dele ainda parecia tão diferente. Ele não estava ironizando, rosnando, ou franzindo a testa. A nudez de sua expressão era interessante, ela achou. Então ela notou que ele estava se aproximando dela.

– Não. – Ela apontou a varinha para o peito indefeso dele. – Não se aproxime mais. Eu... eu não consigo pensar se você chegar muito perto.

Snape congelou, mantendo um olho na varinha, e levantou as mãos mais uma vez onde ela pudesse vê-las claramente.

– Hermione, eu estou desarmado. Eu não posso machucá-la.

A risada dela não foi agradável.

– Até hoje você nunca me machucou com a sua VARINHA, Severo Snape.

– Eu mereço isso. – Ele olhou nos olhos dela, sua própria expressão completamente aberta e desprotegida. – Eu vou me sentar na cadeira perto da porta. Vou deixar minha varinha na cama. Sente-se onde bem entender, fique com sua varinha; só por favor me deixe explicar. Eu responderei qualquer pergunta que você tenha. Eu direi a verdade.

Hermione parecia cética, mas mesmo em sua dor e raiva, ela podia ver o que essa atitude e aquelas palavras estavam custando para ele. Enquanto ela o observava, ele recuou, passo a passo, para as cadeiras perto das portas; alcançando uma, ele se sentou.

– Posso tirar meu paletó? – ele lhe perguntou. Hermione deu de ombros indiferentemente, desejando que ela estivesse vestindo outra coisa que não este vestido vermelho insuficiente. Snape colocou o paletó sobre a cadeira vazia ao lado dele e rapidamente removeu a gravata verde floresta, desabotoando os botões de cima da camisa.

Hermione se sentou na ponta da sua cama, com a cama da Tonks entre eles. – Certo, vá em frente e termine logo com isso. Diga o que você veio dizer. – Ela o encarou duramente.

Snape tomou um fôlego profundo e um tanto trêmulo. – Naquela noite, no Largo Grimmauld... – a voz dele sumiu, quase como se ele esperasse que ela tomasse a narrativa e começasse a falar. Ao invés disso, ela continuou a encará-lo com uma expressão inalterada.

– Você era minha aluna! – Ele sabia que era uma defesa covarde, mas ele não podia evitar o ímpeto de se esquivar do olhar firme e resoluto dela.

– Ex-aluna.

– Você era uma criança!

– Eu era maior de idade.

– Você estava a caminho da Bulgária! Para o Krum!

Ela se levantou tão rapidamente que ele se encolheu de verdade na cadeira antes de se controlar.

– Eu estava a caminho da UNIVERSIDADE. Vítor apenas aconteceu de ESTAR lá. E você SABIA que eu jamais... depois de sentir aquilo... e você ME DEIXOU IR MESMO ASSIM!

Ele deixou as palavras penderem entre eles por um momento. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava firme e serena.

– Eu deixei você ir. Sim.

– Você não me queria. – Aquilo foi apresentado como uma afirmação, mas ele ouviu a dor, a incerteza.

– Se eu a queria ou não era secundário.

Ela o encarou.

– Secundário para quem, exatamente?

Ela teve a satisfação de ver os lábios dele se apertarem e algum vestígio do seu desdém de sempre.

– Ora, use o seu cérebro, garota! Que homem heterossexual de trinta e oito anos com um PULSO não desejaria uma linda mulher de dezoito anos?

O olhar dela se tornou contemplativo, e de maneira adversa a todos os membros do seu sexo, ela escolheu a mais estranha das palavras em toda a questão para continuar. – Linda? – ela perguntou.

A irritação deixou o rosto dele, a boca relaxou, e os lábios se partiram levemente, os olhos aquecendo para um olhar murcho enquanto ele vagarosamente se saciava da visão dos olhos, dos lábios trêmulos, dos seios orgulhosos no vestido vermelho, passando pela cintura abraçável, os quadris hipnotizantes, toda a extensão das pernas torneadas até os lindos pés dela. Então ele tomou seu tempo, deixando seus olhos fazerem o caminho de volta pelo corpo dela, deixando-a ver cada emoção e desejo em seu rosto quando cruzavam sua mente, até que ele estivesse olhando nos olhos dela, desmascarado e sem reservas.

– Linda – ele reiterou, sua voz rouca.

Ele mal podia respirar enquanto a observava engatinhar pela cama, e então ele estava com os braços cheios, e o colo cheio, de uma Hermione que chorava, ria, acariciava e beijava. Severo colocou uma mão na parte de trás da cabeça dela e retornou o beijo dela muito intensamente, passando sua língua pelos lábios abertos dela, provocando e provando a boca dela, acariciando a língua dela com a sua, mostrando para ela como era ser desejada por ele – como era ser tão linda. O pulso compartilhado estava batendo dentro deles, a língua docemente tímida dela estava na boca dele, as mãos nos cabelos dele, o pequeno e delicioso traseiro descansando na ereção mais forte que ele já tivera em toda sua vida; quando ele gentilmente sugou a língua dela, ela gemeu audivelmente na boca dele, e foi preciso todo o seu autocontrole para terminar o beijo delicadamente. Ele abraçou o corpo trêmulo dela por mais um momento, depois se levantou e colocou-a sentada na ponta da cama.

A voz dela fez um pequeno som de protesto quando ele interrompeu o contato entre eles, pressionando um beijo final e triste na palma da mão dela, e afastou-se para longe dela.

O olhar apaixonado dela o questionou sem palavras. – Nós ainda não dissemos todas as coisas que precisamos dizer – ele disse ternamente, permitindo que ela ouvisse seu próprio desejo, sem tentar esconder dela a evidência da sua excitação. – Se estiver lhe tocando, eu não conseguirei falar com você coerentemente.

O exame minucioso e lascivo dela deixou poucas dúvidas de sua opinião imediata entre conversar e dar uns amassos.

Respirando fundo, Severo falou novamente.

– Hermione, depois dos eventos no Largo Grimmauld, eu gastei dois anos estudando tudo o que eu pude encontrar sobre o Encantamento. Eu não consegui encontrar um exemplo de um casal que tenha rejeitado o imperativo.

Estudando um assunto? Pesquisa? Hermione se forçou a focar-se por um momento, arrastando seus olhos da ereção dele e de volta ao seu rosto.

– Quem iria querer rejeitá-lo?

Severo, que havia se movido para trás da cadeira, agarrou as costas dela. – Você talvez queira.

Ela o olhou em confusão e até balançou a cabeça, como que para clareá-la. – Severo... eu tive talvez cinco minutos de um abraço não correspondido três anos atrás. Desde aquele dia, eu fui incapaz de me forçar a pensar em outro homem, e você pode ficar certo que eu tentei. – Hermione mordeu o lábio e parecia magoada. – Por cerca de seis meses, eu devo ter lhe enviado um mínimo de uma coruja por semana. – Snape assentiu com a cabeça em concordância com o acesso dela neste ponto; ele lembrava vividamente das cartas que ele nunca respondera – as cartas que ele guardou e releu nos momentos de bebedeira e auto-piedade causada pela embriaguez. Hermione continuava:

– Eu me recusei até de encontrar com Vítor até depois do Natal daquele primeiro ano. Naquela altura, eu estava tão brava com você, e tão brava comigo mesma, que passei os outros dois anos tentando com empenho querer o Vítor. Ele é inteligente, ele é talentoso, ele procurou...

Severo fez um som derrisório, e ela virou olhos questionadores para ele.

– Chega dos atributos do Krum, talvez? – ele sugeriu perigosamente.

– Eu estou tentando provar meu ponto! Vítor não era nenhum idiota patético – ...outro bufo desdenhoso... – ele era tudo que o uma garota poderia querer, e eu não queria. Ele me amava, ele queria se casar comigo, e eu tentei com empenho amá-lo de volta. Eu até tentei dormir com ele e...

– SIM, sim, eu acho que você chegou no ponto – ele pôs para fora. Ela tinha aqueles olhos arregalados e inquisitivos fixos no seu rosto novamente, e ele reuniu sua paciência por ela. – Perdoe-me, Hermione. É... difícil para mim ouvir você falar do Krum. – Ele lutou consigo mesmo por um momento. – Eu sou muito possessivo, e sou um homem ciumento. Se nós chegarmos a algum tipo de acordo, eu tenho certeza que irei, com o tempo, ser menos... sensível... ao assunto de outros homens. – Considerando os sentimentos assassinos que ele sentia pelo apanhador búlgaro naquele momento, ele sinceramente esperava que suas palavras fossem mais que uma promessa vã.

– Tudo o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu não penso em outros homens, e eu não _quero_ pensar em outros homens. Este Encantamento entre nós é precioso para mim, Severo. Toda garota sonha com este tipo de magia com o homem que ela... escolhe. – Hermione se levantou e mudou-se para a cadeira entre eles, ajoelhando-se no assento e olhando para ele; ele permaneceu segurando as costas da cadeira com ainda mais força para manter suas mãos longe do corpo dela. – Que tipo de acordo nós chegaremos? – ela perguntou, levando a mão e traçando uma linha pelos nós brancos de seus dedos com a ponta do dedo.

– Nós podemos discutir isso. Antes de o fazermos, eu acho que é importante que você saiba... saiba sobre mim. – Ele caminhou para longe dela, caminhando pelo caminho entre os pés das camas e a cômoda. Hermione virou e sentou-se na cadeira, observando-o com certa confusão.

– O que você quer que eu saiba, Severo?

Ele chegou à cômoda, agora o mais longe possível dela quanto o pequeno quarto permitiria. Ele deu as costas para o espelho e olhou pelo quarto para ela. Seus sentidos estavam clareando, sua ereção diminuindo, e seu cérebro estava quase funcional. Em alguma parte removida de sua mente, ele estava impressionado em descobrir que estava com mais medo agora do que jamais estivera quando ajoelhado aos pés do Lorde das Trevas. O que de pior Voldemort poderia fazer a ele? Torturá-lo com a Cruciatus, ou matá-lo. O que de pior Hermione poderia fazer a ele? Ela poderia remover sua própria alma, e deixá-lo respirando, forçado a suportar ano após ano sem a luz dela. Droga, como aquilo havia _chegado_ a este ponto? E o inferno era que, mesmo com todo o conhecimento de que ele estava pendente em face a quarenta anos cuidadosamente vividos, ele era incapaz de afastar-se deste precipício.

– Eu fiz coisas horríveis, Hermione. Eu não era uma pessoa legal quando estava estudando em Hogwarts, e depois da escola, eu me tornei um Comensal da Morte. – Ele estava lá, duro como pau, do lado oposto do quarto a ela, e esperava o julgamento dela.

– E depois você foi até Dumbledore e tornou-se um espião para a Ordem. Você pediu, e recebeu, uma segunda chance. – Hermione deu de ombros. – Eu não sei o que você quer com isso, Severo.

– Eu não sou uma pessoa legal agora. Eu não sou amante da diversão e não sou agradável. Eu sou um inferno de se conviver. A paixão é maravilhosa, e o sexo pode ser transcendente, mas alguém tem que viver uma existência diária. – Ele começou a se aproximar dela vagarosamente, segurando seu olhar. – Eu posso... se você me permitir... lhe mostrar.

Hermione o considerou especulativamente. – Me mostrar como? – ela perguntou.

Severo agora estava sentado na ponta da cama em frente à cadeira dela, seus joelhos separados por meros centímetros. – Com Legilimência. Eu posso abrir minha mente para você, e você pode ver. Eu... eu não vou esconder nada.

– Em troca, então, minha mente também estará aberta para você?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Hermione se inclinou para ele. – Se eu fizer isso... olhar dentro da sua mente e deixar que você olhar dentro da minha... você acreditará em mim incondicionalmente se eu lhe disser que aceito tudo de você, incluindo o seu passado?

Um irritável sorriso típico de Snape curvou seus lábios. Esta pequena grifinória estava astutamente colocando ele num beco sem saída. Ela era uma parceira digna, de fato; talvez o Destino tecendo o Encantamento deles prestasse atenção em tais detalhes.

– Sim – ele lhe respondeu. – Se, depois de você ter visto meu passado, você disser que me aceita, eu acreditarei em você incondicionalmente.

Hermione se sentou mais ereta. – Então faça isso. Lance o feitiço.

* * *

_**N.A.:** Letra de "Open Arms" escrita por Jonathan Cain/Steve Perry, gravada por Journey (e muitos outros artistas depois dele)._

_O comentário de Severo sobre "O Destino tecendo o Encantamento" é inspirado em uma linha de um poema de um poeta desconhecido que diz: "O quanto o destino ficou em cima de nós, nos tecendo juntos"._

_**N.T.:** Em inglês, a linha do poema é a seguinte: "How many fates have kept over us, weaving us together"._


End file.
